De la haine à l'amour
by BloodDiamond666
Summary: SLASH HPDM. Draco Malfoy, puni pour son échec par Voldemort, est laissé pour mort au fond d'une grotte lugubre. Mais Harry qui assiste à la scène en rêve, décide d'aller le sauver. Une décision qui changera la vie du Survivant de manière inattendue.
1. Chapter 1

_**De la haine à l'amour...**_

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, la publication de cette histoire n'a aucun but lucratif**_

_**Pairing : Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy**_

_**Rating : M**_

_**Note de l'auteur : Ceci est un slash : relations homosexuelles et scènes de sexe explicites seront mentionnées, avertissement à tout ceux qui n'approuvent pas, vous pouvez encore vous abstenir...**_

Chapitre 1 :

En cette fin de sixième année au sain de Poudlard, le célèbre trio gryffondorien montait dans le Poudlard Express qui les mènerait à Londres, après avoir assisté à l'enterrement de Dumbledore.

Harry était atterré, tout comme ses deux meilleurs amis. La cérémonie fut brève, formelle, et Harry était profondément frustré.

Il avait l'impression que l'on avait bafoué l'honneur de son précepteur, seul Fumseck, le phénix de Dumbledore, s'était montré à la hauteur de l'évènement, en virevoltant au-dessus du tombeau et psalmodiant une mélodie magnifique. Pour les autres, Harry s'avoua que la plupart n'avait fait qu'acte de présence, il avait même surpris quelques expressions satisfaites sur les visages de certains sorciers, ceux qui voyaient dans la fin de cet homme la preuve qu'il n'était pas si infaillible que l'on voulait le croire, leur permettant de se sentir moins médiocres, moins inférieurs. Harry en était profondément dégoûté.

Le désarroi alla aux membres de l'ordre, uniquement. Les seuls à vraiment mesurer l'ampleur des actes accomplis par Dumbledore. Il était leur guide et leur chef et avait disparu en ces temps si difficiles.

Harry prit place dans un compartiment avec Ron et Hermione, prenant garde à ce que personne ne les suive. Une fois installés, les trois amis restèrent silencieux un long moment, ressassant les évènements récents avec mélancolie.

Une multitude de questions taraudait Harry, la scène du soir où son directeur avait perdu la vie passait et repassait en boucle dans son esprit. Notamment son affrontement avec Rogue, où il s'était montré si faible face au Maître de Potions. Il fulminait à l'idée d'avoir été battu si facilement et admettait non sans peine que son enseignement était loin d'être terminé. Finalement, pensa-t-il, les cours de défense inculqués à Poudlard étaient largement contestables et il se rendit compte que cette année avait été la seule où il avait appris des choses concrètes, or ces cours étaient dispensés par Rogue.

Harry secoua la tête, il finissait même par penser, en dépit de la rage qu'il vouait à cet homme, que les cours auraient été bien plus fructueux s'ils avaient été dirigés par le Professeur de Potion dès le début. Il pensa aux cours de défense de Rogue et ne cessait de se demander pourquoi l'homme avait enseigné sa matière avec tant de dévouement s'il était vraiment du mauvais côté de la guerre. Pourquoi lui avoir donné la possibilité d'apprendre ces techniques de combat, ainsi qu'à Hermione, Ron et à tous les anciens membres de l'AD ?

C'était totalement contradictoire, se dit-il, pourquoi Rogue avait-il montré tant de détermination à enseigner ces méthodes à ses ennemis ? A nouveau leur duel lui revint à l'esprit, il avait l'impression que le Maître voulait lui donner une leçon ce fameux soir. Il avait fortement insisté sur l'importance de l'occlumencie et des sorts sans paroles tout au long de l'année, et Rogue lui avait démontré par A plus B qu'il disait vrai ce soir là, tout en le laissant en vie. Rogue l'avait laissé partir, pourquoi?

Il repensa à Dumbledore, aux mots qu'il utilisait pour qualifier Rogue. Harry n'arrivait pas à admettre qu'un homme aussi clairvoyant et expérimenté que lui puisse avoir une telle confiance en quelqu'un sans bonnes raisons.

Puis un jet de lumière vert passa devant ses yeux. Celui qu'avait lancé Rogue sur son directeur, et Harry se dit que seul ce fait devait avoir de l'importance, peu importait où le menaient ses conclusions quant aux agissements de Rogue. Il avait tué Dumbledore, cela rien ne pouvait le démentir, Rogue était un mangemort de la pire espèce qu'il fallait éradiquer comme la peste.

Mais Harry n'avait pas reconnu son directeur ce soir là. Il avait agi de manière si étrange. Certes, c'était une chose plutôt inhérente à Dumbledore que d'être imprévisible, mais il ne comprenait pas le comportement qu'avait eu ce dernier en haut de la tour d'astronomie. La façon dont il avait repoussé l'échéance en parlant avec Draco Malfoy alors que le mangemort pointait sa baguette sur lui, pour ne pas qu'il le tue, puis ce soudain revirement de situation lorsque Rogue était apparu, Dumbledore l'avait alors supplié de le tuer, pourquoi ? Pourquoi s'il voulait à ce point mourir, n'avait-il pas laissé Malfoy s'en charger ? Pourquoi avait-il semblé si déterminé à ne pas perdre la vie face au Serpentard et contradictoirement, si résigné quand Rogue était arrivé ?

Harry avait beau se creuser la tête, se torturer, faire preuve de bon sens, il n'arrivait pas à trouver une quelconque logique dans les choix qu'avait fait Dumbledore ce soir là.

La caravane ambulante passa devant leur compartiment en émettant un son de cloches, sortant Harry de ses pensées. Ron se précipita sur le marchant de friandises afin de réquisitionner le stock de Chocogrenouilles dans son intégralité. Hermione lui lança un regard désapprobateur quand il se retourna pour s'assoir.

- Quoi ?! Chacun se réconforte comme il veut ! s'exclama le roux sur la défensive. Hermione soupira bruyamment mais ne répondit rien.

Harry s'était repenché sur ses questions presque immédiatement. Il était à mille lieux de ses amis, de ce train, qui le soumettait à de réguliers soubresauts, fixant un point que lui seul pouvait voir dans le vide.

- A quoi tu penses ? demanda Hermione qui le regardait perplexe se triturer un ongle compulsivement. Harry soupira.

- A pleins de choses... souffla-t-il dans le vague, il était incapable de résumer tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, de plus, Hermione s'était montrée totalement réfractaire aux conclusions qu'Harry avait tiré tout au long de l'année, et il n'avait pas la moindre envie de se lancer dans un quelconque débat.

Hermione pensa que son ami devenait de plus en plus taciturne, pas qu'elle l'ait jamais connu très extraverti mais ce trait de caractère se renforçait avec les années. Avec les pertes humaines que subissait le jeune homme, pensa-t-elle consternée, elle s'inquiétait réellement pour Harry qui avait perdu Sirius et Dumbledore en si peu de temps. Elle avait peur qu'il ne se remette jamais de ces pertes tragiques.

La Gryffondor reprit contenance avant de lancer un regard dégoûté à Ron, dont la bouche et le menton étaient maculés de chocolat et demanda d'une voix trainante :

- Rappelle-moi quand doit avoir lieux le mariage de Fleur et Bill ?

- Début août, si tout se passe bien, répondit Ron, ils n'ont pas encore fixé de date exacte. Hermione réfléchit un instant et se tourna vers Harry.

- Tu nous rejoindra au Terrier pour ton anniversaire, n'est ce pas ? Harry sursauta en remarquant qu'elle s'adressait à lui.

- Oui, bien sûr. répondit-il. Il se massa les tempes en imaginant combien l'attente jusqu'à sa majorité allait être éprouvante.

- Nous partirons juste après le mariage pour chercher les horcruxes. trancha Hermione d'un ton ferme.

- Partir où ça ?! demanda Ron surpris. Pourquoi ne pas rester au Terrier ? Hermione soupira.

- Parce que nous devrons sans cesse être en mouvement, et puis il nous faudra un minimum d'intimité si on veut être efficaces, je me vois mal répondre aux questions qu'on nous poserait sur nos absences répétées !

- Et où comptes-tu aller ? lança Ron en haussant un sourcil.

- J'avoue que je ne sais pas encore... j'avais pensé à la tante de ton père, tu sais celle que nous avions utilisé pour la coupe du monde.

- Ce truc miteux ?! Pas question ! s'exclama Ron, si tu veux me faire quitter le Terrier autant te dire tout de suite que je refuse de vivre comme un bohémien ! Hermione le fusilla du regard.

- Si tu as une meilleure idée n'hésite pas à nous en faire part ! dit-elle, sarcastiquement. Franchement tes petites exigences sont vraiment malvenues dans un moment pareil !

- Mais ça peut durer des mois, des années même ! soupira Ron qui sentit un immense besoin de soutient face à cette Hermione déterminée. Harry ! dit-il en se tournant brusquement vers lui. Dit quelque chose !

- Hein ? Harry redoutait le moment où on l'impliquerait dans la conversation, il arriva bien trop vite à son goût.

" Et bien... Je suis d'accord avec Hermione, dit-il en recroquevillant devant l'air outré de son meilleur ami. Fais pas cette tête ! Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Hermione parut satisfaite et pour une fois elle et Harry furent d'accord sur quelque chose depuis longtemps.

- Tu vois ! dit-elle fièrement, ça fait deux contre un, et puis on a pas vraiment le choix.

- Il y a le 12, square Grimmaurd ! tenta Ron dans un élan d'espoir. Harry grimaça en pensant à la demeure des Black.

- Je préfère encore la tante plutôt que d'aller là-bas ! dit-il.

- Mais Ron, ça t'arrive de réfléchir deux secondes ?! s'exclama Hermione, ébahie par le manque de discernement de son ami.

- Quoi encore ?! s'insurgea ce dernier, agacé.

- Rogue connait le secret ! D'après toi pourquoi l'ordre est basé chez toi depuis ces derniers jours ?! Ron prit un air détaché et haussa les épaules.

- On verra tout ça en temps voulu, ok ? fit Harry, voyant que la discution ne mènerait nul part. On a surtout besoin de repos et de réfléchir à tout ça au calme. trancha-t-il, les deux amis bien que renfrognés, ne trouvèrent pas en eux assez de mauvaise foi pour le contredire.

Harry commença à apercevoir à travers les fenêtres des immeubles et autres zones industrielles annonçant l'arrivée éminente. Le train perdit de la vitesse et finit par s'arrêter totalement au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. Les trois Gryffondors descendirent sur le quai, vite rejoins par Ginny, et Arthur Weasley qui les attendait déjà. Il fit une brève accolade à ses enfants, puis serra chaleureusement les mains d'Harry et d'Hermione.

Ils sortirent de la gare de Londres et se dirigèrent vers la voiture volante de monsieur Weasley. Ce dernier semblait constamment sur ses gardes, il regardait partout autour de lui arborant un air inquiet et soucieux. Ce fait n'échappa pas à Harry qui sentit une grande insécurité le submerger.

Ils arrivèrent finalement sans encombres au Terrier une demie heure plus tard. Harry entra dans la cuisine après s'être dévêtu, précédé de ses deux amis et de monsieur Weasley, sa femme se précipita sur lui pour l'étreindre, suivi de peu par les trois jeunes sorciers.

- Comment allez-vous mes enfants ? Asseyez-vous, je vous prépare quelque chose à manger. Harry, Ron et Hermione, s'exécutèrent et prirent place à table après avoir salué les quelques personnes présentes, puis se fut au tour des jumeaux de s'inviter à table pour profiter de la collation inopinée.

- Comment vas-tu Harry ? s'enquit madame Weasley en voyant l'air songeur qui ne quittait le jeune homme.

- Ca va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. répondit-il tentant de faire bonne figure. Molly se pinça les lèvres avant de reprendre.

- J'ai bien conscience que ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi, mais il ne faut pas perdre espoir mon garçon... dit-elle en s'approchant de lui avec bienveillance. Harry réprima un soupire d'exaspération devant le discourt qu'on lui tenait perpétuellement depuis la mort de Dumbledore.

- Je sais, madame Weasley, je fais de mon mieux croyez-moi.

- Oui, j'en suis sûre. Allez il faut manger maintenant. dit-elle en leur servant un chocolat chaud avec des toasts.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Harry et les autres assistèrent à un débarquement dans le jardin des Weasley. Lupin, Tonks, Shacklebolt et Maugrey, se dirigeaient d'un pas décidé jusqu'à la maison. Madame Weasley se précipita pour les accueillir et ils entrèrent tour à tour dans la cuisine.

- Professeur Lupin ! s'exclama Harry en se levant pour le saluer.

- Harry... Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-il en souriant tristement.

- Ca va... répondit le Gryffondor en lui rendant son sourire.

- Monsieur Potter... lança une voix derrière lui, l'interpelé se tourna vivement vers Shacklebolt qui brandissait une missive à la main.

- Oui ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

- J'ai pour ordre de vous remettre ceux-ci. dit-il en lui remettant une enveloppe marquée au sceau du ministère. L'angoisse étreignit Harry quand il saisit la lettre.

- De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda-t-il prudemment au grand homme noir, celui-ci haussa les épaule.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée... répondit-il d'un ton désinvolte. Ouvrez là, Potter, je suis sûr que ce n'est rien d'alarmant, sinon Maugrey et moi-même serions au courant. Harry plissa les yeux et se dit que le ministre devait encore faire de l'esbroufe. Il soupira et ouvrit la missive néanmoins.

Il sortit une lettre de l'enveloppe ainsi qu'un autre morceau de papier qu'il n'identifia pas tout de suite. Il écarquilla les yeux quand il comprit ce qu'il était et regarda Shacklebolt, complètement incrédule.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda une bonne partie des personnes présentes d'une même voix.

- Un permis de transplanage ! s'exclama Harry. La nouvelle fut vivement accueillie par les adultes tandis que les plus jeunes s'insurgeaient légèrement.

- Pourquoi pas nous ! demanda Ron avec une once de jalousie dans la voix. On est aussi impliqués que lui que je sache !

- Parce que toi tu n'as aucune raison d'aller où que ce soit pour le moment ! trancha Arthur Weasley fermement. Harry sera absent pendant plus d'un mois, c'est pour sa sécurité ! Ron se renfrogna mais ne répondit rien.

Pendant ce temps Harry, qui n'avait pas accordé la moindre attention à la réaction de Ron, prenait connaissance de la lettre accompagnant son permis de transplaner :

_Monsieur Potter,_

_Apprenez par la présente qu'il vous ait, à titre exceptionnel, accordé le droit de pratiquer la magie dès à présent. Vous trouverez ci-joint un permis de transplanage._

_Sachez cependant que les sorts lancés seront détectés par le ministère, et qu'il vous faudra rendre comptes pour chacun d'entre eux dans les plus brefs délais._

_Ne seront tolérés que les cas de nécessité, ce jusqu'à votre majorité._

_Cordialement._

_R. Scrimgeour_

- Qu'est ce que ça dit ? demanda Lupin qui voyait l'air à la foi ébahi et satisfait de son ancien élève. Harry leva les yeux de la lettre qu'il relisait pour la troisième fois, s'assurant que ses lunettes n'étaient pas défaillantes.

- Une autorisation pour pratiquer la magie dès maintenant. expliqua-t-il en souriant légèrement.

- C'est répugnant !! cracha Ron en apprenant la nouvelle.

- Ron !! s'exclama sa mère avec un regard réprobateur.

- T'inquiète pas Ron, lança Harry avec sarcasme, ce droit te revient pleinement alors que moi je ne peux en faire cas que si c'est vraiment urgent...

- La question n'est pas là !

- Mais si au contraire ! cracha Harry, ça te plaisait de savoir que tu avais ce droit et pas moi !

- Comment peux-tu croire ça ?! demanda Ron, abasourdi.

- Calmez-vous jeunes gens ! lança Arthur Weasley d'un ton autoritaire. Les deux amis se regardèrent en chien de faïence avant de se renfrogner chacun de leur côté.

- Tu sais transplaner au moins ? demanda Tonks à Harry au bout d'un moment, plissant légèrement les yeux.

- Oui je l'ai fait avec... Harry s'interrompit, mieux valait ne pas mentionner la fois où il avait transplaner avec Dumbledore, ou les autres ne manqueraient pas de poser des questions embarrassantes. Euh... Pendant l'année nous avons reçu des cours par un moniteur. reprit-il, il se racla la gorge alors que l'auror le regardait avec suspicion.

- Harry... appela Remus en s'approchant de lui. J'aimerai te parler, en privé si tu veux bien. demanda-t-il au Gryffondor, ce dernier hocha la tête et les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers le salon.

- Assieds-toi. ordonna calmement Lupin, en lui désignant un fauteuil avant de s'assoir à son tour.

" Comment vas-tu Harry ? Vraiment... lui demanda-t-il une fois qu'ils furent confortablement installés. Harry lança un regard perçant à son ancien professeur avant de répondre :

- Je ne sais pas, Professeur... Pas très bien en fait.

- Qu'est ce qui te tracasse ? Je veux dire, hormis la mort de Dumbledore, je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas. expliqua le loup garou. Harry se pinça les lèvres, il était frustré de ne pas pouvoir tout confier à Lupin, et dut réprimer une réelle envie de tout lui avouer.

- Je ne peux pas vous en parler. admit-il, je peux juste vous dire que Dumbledore m'a confié une mission avant de mourir, et que j'appréhende beaucoup car c'est loin d'être gagné.

- Dumbledore t'as dit de ne pas en parler ?

- Oui. Seulement à Ron et Hermione mais à personne d'autre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais c'était son choix, alors je le respecte.

- Oui, bien sûr. répondit Remus, songeur. C'est une bonne chose cette autorisation du ministère. dit-il finalement pour alléger l'atmosphère. Harry esquissa un sourire.

- Oui, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout.

- Scrimgeour n'est finalement pas si mauvais. remarqua Lupin.

Harry pensa au ministre, au fait qu'il n'ait jamais été en accord avec ce dernier lors de leurs brefs entretiens. Il était un homme politique, pensa Harry, et il les qualifiaient tous de la même manière, des gens plus ou moins asservis et pour qui la fin justifiait les moyens.

- Mieux que Fudge, admit-il finalement en repensant à l'ancien ministre et à tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Remus eut un petit rire.

- Oui, c'est difficile de faire pire... approuva-t-il. J'avais prévu de t'accompagner jusque Privet Drive mais maintenant que tu peux transplaner...

- J'aimerai que vous veniez quand même ! l'interrompit Harry, préférant réellement que Remus l'accompagne, il appréciait la compagnie de l'homme.

- Bien. répondit ce dernier en souriant. Nous n'allons pas tarder à partir dans ce cas, rassemble tes affaires.

- D'accord.

Harry salua un par un les membres de l'ordre et se dirigea vers la zone de transplanage accompagné de Lupin et ses deux meilleurs amis. Hermione avait dû se montrer persuasive pour trainer cette tête de mule de Ron dehors...

- Prends soin de toi, Harry, lui dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

- T'inquiète pas pour moi, on se retrouve bientôt.

" Ron ? dit-il en tendant une poignée de main à son ami, ce dernier le toisa un moment, mais ne résista pas longtemps à l'air innocent qu'arborait Harry.

- Ouais, le petit chouchou du ministre... dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie, il lui serra chaleureusement la main.

- Je m'en passerai bien, crois moi. répondit Harry en souriant. Ron et Hermione eurent un regard faussement compatissant.

- Tu nous écriras hein ? lui dit Hermione, reprenant son sérieux.

- Oui, mais il faudra être vigilants, les lettres sont toutes passées au crible par le ministère, expliqua Harry. Hermione hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

- Il faut y aller, Harry. s'impatienta Lupin.

- A bientôt, et je compte sur vous pour ne pas vous entretuer ! dit-il en s'éloignant. Hermione et Ron restèrent jusqu'à ce que les deux sorciers disparaissent dans un "pop" sonore, puis retournèrent dans la maison.

Harry et Lupin atterrirent finalement non loin de la maison des Dursley et tandis qu'il s'approchaient tous deux, le brun fut envahi d'un profond malaise.

- Ca va aller, lui dit Lupin qui ne passa pas à côté de l'expression du Gryffondor. Voilà exactement pourquoi Harry avait tenu à ce qu'il l'accompagne, Remus arrivait toujours à le réconforter.

Ce mois va passer plus vite que tu ne le penses, et je viendrai te voir si tu m'y autorise. Harry lui sourit.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment moi qu'il faille convaincre... répondit-il en pointant du doigt la maison de son oncle. Lupin grimaça.

- Je vois... Ces gents sont-ils toujours aussi méchants avec toi ? s'enquit-il.

- Disons que ça s'améliore avec les années... mais honnêtement, je crois qu'il sauront jamais m'apprécier un jour, ils sont bien trop étroit d'esprit... dit Harry en pensant au terme qu'utilisaient son oncle et sa tante pour le qualifier.

- Bientôt tu pourras ne plus jamais avoir affaire à eux si tu le désires, prends ton mal en patience.

- J'y compte bien ! dit Harry en souriant chaleureusement à Lupin.

- Je ne m'attarde pas, ne m'en veux pas, mais nous nous verrons très bientôt c'est une promesse.

- Entendu, merci Professeur.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main affectueusement avant de se séparer. Harry observa Lupin s'éloigner vers un endroit d'où il pourrait transplaner, puis fit volte face et se dirigea vers la maison.

Quand il entra, des voix lui parvinrent de la cuisine. Il soupira, ayant espéré que peut-être les Dursley auraient eu la bonne idée d'aller faire quelques courses. Il avança jusqu'à la cuisine pour prendre une boisson.

- Toi ?! s'insurgea Vernon en voyant son neveu se servir dans son réfrigérateur avec nonchalance.

- Oui, moi... répondit simplement l'incriminé.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, je croyais que nous en avions fini avec toi ?!

- Pas temps que je ne suis pas majeur, rappela Harry, le 31 juillet, aurais-tu oublié la date de mon anniversaire ? demanda Harry en feignant une expression désabusée. Vernon rougit fortement ce qui eut le mérite de faire rire le Survivant.

- Mais non ! non, non, non, c'est impossible ! s'exclama la tante Pétunia.

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi donc ? demanda Harry faussement intéressé.

- Mais parce que nous avions prévu de partir en vacance, il est hors de question que tu restes seul ici et que tu en profites pour ramené des gens de ton espèce dans ma maison !! cracha sa tante, Harry posa ses main sur la table et se pencha sur elle avec un air dangereux.

- Dans ce cas il va falloir remettre votre petite sauterie au mois prochain parce que, honnêtement, personne ne vous demande votre avis. annonça-t-il d'un ton sans appels. Harry avait vraiment l'air sûr de lui dans ces moments là, les Dursley en restèrent cois un moment.

Harry récupéra sa canette et se dirigea vers sa chambre sans leur laisser le temps de répondre. La soirée promettait d'être longue, se dit Harry en entendant son oncle jurer de toute sa voix, manifestant son désaccord à sa femme. Il entra dans la pièce étroite qui l'avait accueilli tous ses derniers étés et soupira de lassitude.

Il jeta un coup d'oeuil à sa pendule et constata qu'il n'était pas encore vingt heures, il se sentait néanmoins extrêmement fatigué. Il ouvrit sa valise pour y prendre un pyjama propre et alla prendre une douche. Dix minutes plus tard il se couchait sans dîner, le goûté improvisé des Weasley lui ayant coupé la faim. Sa cicatrice le picota légèrement, il la frotta inconsciemment sans vraiment en tenir compte et sombra comme une pierre dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

_Draco Malfoy se trouvait dans son jardin en cette heure tardive, l'air extrêmement tendu. Il attendait avec une grande appréhension son maître, accompagné de Rogue et de deux autres mangemorts._

_Voldemort arriva quelques secondes plus tard, ses yeux rouges lancèrent des éclairs lorsqu'il reconnu la blondeur caractéristique du jeune Malfoy et s'avança à sa hauteur avant de le toiser d'un air indéchiffrable._

_- Vous vouliez me voir ? se risqua le Serpentard en voyant son lord bizarrement silencieux. Ce dernier lui lança un regard perçant avant de se mettre à tourner autour de lui, brandissant sa baguette menaçante. Draco déglutit difficilement et ferma les yeux lorsqu'il sentit le souffle du serpent sur son visage._

_- Raconte moi comment s'est passée ta mission, Draco. ordonna Voldemort de sa voix aiguë. Malfoy et Rogue sentirent une boule leur vriller l'estomac en entendant la question pourtant inéluctable. Draco restait silencieux, incapable de raconter comment il avait lamentablement échoué._

_- Severus ? appela le Seigneur des Ténèbres au bout d'un moment._

_- Oui, Maître ?  
_

_- Qui a tué Dumbledore ? demanda Voldemort. _

_Pendant ce temps Draco sentait que Voldemort tentait de pénétrer son esprit, il usa de toutes ses forces et érigea des barrières pour l'empêcher de voir ses pensées. _

_- C'est moi. répondit froidement Rogue en regardant son filleul avec appréhension._

_- Que s'est-il passé, Draco ? redemanda Voldemort qui le regardait avec suspicion se battre contre son intrusion._

_- Je ne sais pas Maître, j'allais le faire ! souffla piteusement le jeune homme._

_"- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. trancha Voldemort en haussant le ton. _

_Décidément, reprit-il avec calme cette fois, les Malfoy semblent se donner beaucoup de mal pour se discréditer à mes yeux ces derniers temps.  
_

_Vois-tu, j'ai eu la générosité d'accorder une chance à ta famille de se racheter sa conduite en te confiant une mission importante à mes yeux..." il s'interrompit et se pencha sur le jeune mangemort, toujours en pointant sa baguette sur lui. Rogue de son côté, portait son habituel masque impassible mais était en réalité très angoissé._

_- Mais tu as échoué, comme ton père, et une question se pose maintenant... reprit Voldemort en fixant Malfoy qui restait muré dans le silence. Tu ne me demande laquelle ? Draco tressaillit, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne voulait pas entendre ladite question._

_- Laquelle, maître ? s'efforça-t-il de demander malgré tout. Un sourire sadique étira les lèvres de Voldemort quand il reprit :_

_- Que vais-je faire de toi maintenant ? De vous ? susurra-t-il à l'oreille de Malfoy qui frissonna. En voilà une question pertinente, vous ne trouvez pas ? demanda-t-il aux autres mangemorts. Rogue resta impénétrable tandis que les autres émirent des ricanements sordides._

_- Jetez le aux portes d'Azkaban, Maître, suggéra Dolohov en jubilant, il y retrouverai son cher père... _

_- Oui bonne idée, approuva Macnair, je suis sûr qu'il doit te manquer, hein Draco ? Malfoy voulait sauter au coup de cet immonde salaud qui profitait de la situation pour l'humilier. Il resta silencieux néanmoins, considérant plus la façon dont il sortirait de cet entretient avec le Lord Noir._

_- Silence ! cracha Voldemort à l'attention de ses mangemorts. Non j'ai mieux en ce qui te concerne... Appelez moi Narcissa ! ordonna-t-il, les deux mangemorts s'exécutèrent tandis que Rogue restait sur les lieux. Narcissa arriva quelques minutes plus tard et fondit en larmes quand elle vit son fils sous le joug de son Maître._

_- Ne lui faites pas de mal !! s'exclama-t-elle en tombant à genoux d'un air éploré._

_- Regarde ton fils, Narcissa, regarde le bien... Endoloris ! cria-t-il sur Malfoy. Draco tomba à terre et se tortilla sous le sort impardonnable._

_- NON !! cria la mère de Draco qui était à présent fermement maintenu par les deux mangemorts. Pitié arrêtez !_

La tête d'Harry oscillait, droite puis gauche, une fine pellicule de sueur perla son visage dans son sommeil.

_Voldemort stoppa le sort un instant et regarda Draco qui convulsait dangereusement sous lui. _

_- Vous ne m'êtes d'aucune utilité, donne moi une bonne raison de vous gardez en vie ! cracha Voldemort à Narcissa qui hurlait de la prendre à la place de son fils._

_- Laissez le, par pitié, prenez moi à sa place ! implorait-elle. Voldemort ricana. _

_- Vraiment ? C'est ce que tu veux ? _

_- Maître ! interrompit Rogue en s'approchant ostensiblement. _

_- Oui, Severus ?_

_- Je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de lancer le sort et de tuer Dumbledore. mentit-il pour sauver son filleul, pensant au serment qu'il avait fait à sa mère. S'il avait eu le temps il l'aurai fait. Voldemort plissa les yeux en deux fentes rouge vif en regardant son mangemort._

_- Tu mens, Severus. dit-il en regardant Draco à nouveau. Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à prendre sa défense ? Rogue regardait lui aussi son filleul avant de reprendre :_

_- Punissez le, maître, mais ne le tuez pas, laissez-moi lui faire son enseignement, il est intelligent, bien plus que nombreux d'entre nous... dit-il en lançant un regard méprisant à Macnair et Dolohov. Il deviendrait un bon partisan si vous me laissiez prendre en charge son éducation. Voldemort leva les yeux sur Rogue, considérant la proposition tandis que le silence retombait peu à peu dans la nuit noire._

_Puis il se repencha sur Malfoy en le défiant : _

_- Nous allons voir si tu mérites la vie, Draco Malfoy, je vais te mettre à l'épreuve... dit Voldemort, il brandit sa baguette, lui lançant un sort de découpe et du sang gicla du ventre du blond en de long jets. Puis il l'attrapa fermement et se retourna vers Narcissa qui recommença à hurler._

_- Maintenant je vais l'emmener jusqu'à un endroit de ma connaissance. S'il revient, tu pourras le prendre sous ton aile, Severus, s'il ne revient pas... Voldemort ricana de nouveau avec ferveur. Il va de soi que nous en connaitrons la raison... _

_- Non !! Par pitié, non ! Criait Narcissa. Rogue lui lança alors un regard entendu pour lui faire comprendre qu'il le chercherait et le ramènerait, où qu'il soit, son serment l'y obligeait de toute façon. _

_Voldemort tournoya sur lui-même avant de disparaitre avec Draco vers une destination inconnue._

_La seconde suivante ils apparaissaient dans une grotte humide et lugubre, le Lord laissa tomber Draco au sol comme un vulgaire objet. Il savait que d'ici le jeune homme ne pourrait pas retrouver son chemin. Il détailla la grotte qui abritait son horcruxe d'un air satisfait, il ne voulait pas laisser la moindre chance au jeune homme de sauver sa vie de toute façon, ce n'était que justice, il paierait pour son échec et celui de son père._

_Draco gémit fortement avant de perdre connaissance. Voldemort s'accroupit devant lui et chuchota en lui caressant les cheveux : _

_- Sois fière, Draco, voici ton dernier sanctuaire, et tu reposeras à jamais avec moi... puis il se releva et disparut en laissant Draco seul, inconscient et gravement blessé._

_

* * *

_

- NON !!

Harry fit un bon dans son lit, trempé de sueur. La connexion entre lui et Voldemort avait encore fait parlé d'elle et Harry était horrifié par ce qu'il avait vu.

Il se leva brusquement de son lit et arpenta sa chambre de long en large. Il se demandait si la vision n'était pas qu'un piège mais se disait que Voldemort n'aurait jamais utilisé Draco Malfoy pour l'attirer dans ses filets. Le Gryffondor prit soudainement conscience que tout ceci ne pouvait qu'être vrai, Draco Malfoy était bien dans la grotte où Voldemort avait caché le médaillon, gisant sur le sol et laissé pour mort. Et il était le seul à savoir où il était. Le seul à pouvoir le sauver.

Harry grogna devant ce dilemme nocturne. L'envie de le laisser mourir le tiraillait autant que l'envie d'aller le sortir de là.

Pourquoi irait-il le sauver ?

Comment pourrait-il le laisser mourir ?

Il s'assit sur le rebord de son lit et se massa les tempes, sentant un mal de tête poindre dangereusement. Le dilemme était vraiment difficile. Son envie de vengeance pouvait être assouvie, enfin, et Merlin savait qu'il aurait voulu lui-même tuer Malfoy pour avoir fait entrer les mangemorts dans Poudlard. Mais sa conscience lui soufflait que le jeune homme n'était en fait qu'une autre victime de la guerre, de Voldemort, et son rêve le lui prouvait, et Malfoy avait dit ce soir là _"Je dois le faire... Il me tuera, il tuera tout ma famille..."_ pensa Harry.

Oui, le mangemort avait agi sous la menace, une menace qu'Harry savait persuasive. Le Gryffondor donnerait tout pour avoir sa famille à ses côtés, et s'il l'avait eu, il aurait probablement fait des choses insensées pour la protéger.

Il finit par se lever et s'habilla à toute hâte avant de sortir de la maison pour transplaner jusqu'à Draco Malfoy.

Il apparut sur la falaise qu'il avait exploré quelques jours plus tôt avec son directeur tandis qu'une tempête s'annonçait par de violents coups de tonnerre. Il s'enfonça dans la grotte en prononçant un "lumos", le bruit de l'orage se feutra sous la roche épaisse tandis qu'il avançait avec prudance.

Au bout d'une dizaine de mètres, Harry vit le corps de Malfoy qui gisait sur le sol, semblant sans vie.

- Merde, Malfoy ! s'exclama-t-il en se précipitant sur lui. Il le secoua fortement pour tenter de le réveiller. Malfoy, Malfoy ! Tu m'entends ?! Criait-il, Draco émit un grognement, indiquant qu'il était encore en vie. Harry en fut soulagé et décida qu'il ne fallait pas s'attarder ici. Il le hissa sur son dos avant de transplaner chez les Dursley.

Harry entra dans la maison et encombré de sa lourde charge, trébucha contre un guéridon et s'étala sur le sol dans un vacarme assourdissant. Il jura avant de se relever, puis reprit Malfoy sur son dos.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?! s'exclama Vernon en sortant précipitamment de la chambre conjugale. Il descendit les escaliers rapidement suivi de la tante Pétunia, et ils poussèrent un cri d'effroi en voyant le sang qui avait coulé sur le sol de leur entrée.

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?!! hurla le gros homme à l'attention d'Harry, ce dernier passa devant sa famille et se dirigea vers l'escalier.

- Nous sommes en guerre ! cracha-t-il en passant, sans regarder son oncle qui poussait des cris aiguës.

- Harry ? Harry ?!! Tu ne peux pas laisser tout ce sang sur ma moquette ! s'insurgea sa tante en s'accroupissant sur le sol.

- Débrouillez-vous ! J'ai un homme à moitié mort sur le dos et tu penses à ta moquette ?! lança-t-il avec dégoût en regardant sa tante.

Il claqua la porte de sa chambre et la verrouilla par un sort, avant de poser Malfoy sur son lit, complètement dépassé par les évènements.

Il lui enleva sa robe de sorcier, déboutonna sa chemise et découvrit la plaie béante causée par le puissant sort de découpe qu'avait lancé Voldemort. Il dût réprimer de nombreux spasmes à la vision et sortit finalement pour prendre de l'antiseptique dans la salle de bain ainsi que quelques bandages.

Quand il revint, il s'efforça de désinfecter la plaie et la banda comme il pu.

Malfoy n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance mais il avait poussé des petits gémissements quand Harry l'avait soigné, ce dernier se surprit à être réellement inquiet pour le mangemort, il ne savait pas quoi faire, et se sentait totalement perdu.

Il s'assit sur son fauteuil en se posant de nouveau mille questions. Qu'est ce qui lui était passé par la tête en décidant de ramener Malfoy chez lui ? Comment allait-il expliquer ça aux autres, à Ron et Hermione ? Ron tuerai Malfoy s'il l'avait en face de lui avant de tuer Harry pour avoir penser à le sauver. Mais Malfoy ne pouvait pas resté ici, il avait besoin de soins qu'Harry était incapable de lui dispenser. Il ne pouvait pas non plus l'emmener à Sainte Mangouste, où Draco serait soigné mais aussitôt enfermé après avoir guérit. Et Harry ne voulait que Malfoy soit emprisonné, mais pourquoi ?

Il avait le sentiment qu'il ne méritait pas, pourtant il avait fait rentrer les mangemorts dans Poudlard, avait tenté de tuer son directeur. D'où lui venait cette soudaine impression que Malfoy n'était pas coupable ?

Harry se souvenait encore de la colère qu'il avait ressentit quand il était le serpent, pendant son rêve, une colère qu'il n'arrivait pas à interpréter, mais il savait que Voldemort voulait la mort de Malfoy, et cela leur faisait un point commun non négligeable.

Pourquoi ne pas lui laisser une chance ? Dumbledore lui avait offert une protection et Malfoy avait semblé hésiter, longuement, avant que Rogue n'arrive et finalement il ne savait pas ce qu'aurait répondu le mangemort s'il avait eu l'occasion de le faire. Harry se massa de nouveau les tempes avant de se retourner vers son lit. La vision lui parut tellement surréaliste qu'il manqua en tomber de son siège.

Draco Malfoy reposait dans le lit de Harry Potter... Grand moment de perplexité.

Fin.

_**La suite la semaine prochaine ! Merci d'avoir lu jusque là, n'hésitez pas à me donner un petit avis... :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, la publication de cette histoire n'a aucun but lucratif.**_

_**Pairing : Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter**_

_**Rating : M  
**_

_**NdA : J'ai eu recourt à un passage de RDM que vous reconnaitrez surement. Je n'ai cependant pas fait du recopiage... Merci à tous ceux qui on reviewer, et j'espère que la suite vous plaira!**_

Chapitre 2 :

Harry fut brusquement réveillé par son oncle qui tambourinait à la porte de sa chambre, fermement verrouillée par un sort. Il cligna des yeux alors qu'il prenait conscience de ce qui l'entourait, et constata en premier lieu, une affligeante douleur qui lui brisait les lombaires, dû à la position improbable dans laquelle il s'était assoupi.

En effet, le Survivant s'était endormi dans le fauteuil faisant face à son bureau. Et lorsqu'il se rappela la raison qui l'avait empêché de dormir dans son lit, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Il demeura stupéfait un instant devant ce spectacle invraisemblable. Malfoy, son ennemi numéro trois – après Voldemort et Rogue, bien sûr- reposait dans un état léthargique sur sa couche.

Harry observa un instant son invité. Lui qui, dans cet état presque comateux, restait les yeux irrémédiablement fermés, les traits détendus et indifférent à tout, comme mort. La vision lui serra le cœur sans qu'il puisse l'expliquer. Peut-être cela lui rappelait-il Dumbledore dans son linceul blanc, ou Sirius, qui aurait probablement eu cet air là, s'il n'avait pas disparu dans des abîmes démoniaques.

Harry secoua la tête alors que les coups de plus en plus violents, prodigués par Vernon sur la porte, le sortaient de ses réflexions matinales. Malfoy avait, certes, les yeux fermés, mais il respirait encore, et quand bien même, Harry se rasséréna, sachant que l'éventuelle mort du mangemort, n'engendrerait en aucun cas la même douleur, les même sentiments, que la perte de ses proches. Il était son ennemi !

- HARRY POTTER !! beuglât une nouvelle fois Vernon qui commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter. Harry grimaça tandis qu'il se levait de son assis, légèrement déconcerté par la situation. Il saisit sa baguette afin de lever le sort de verrouillage puis ouvrit la porte.

- Quoi ? maronna-t-il de mauvaise grâce. Son oncle tenta, en se décalant sur sa droite, d'apercevoir l'intérieur de la chambre d'Harry. Celui-ci sorti promptement et referma derrière lui alors que son vis-à-vis lui lançait un regard suspicieux.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?! siffla Harry.

- Un homme demande après toi, expliqua son oncle d'un ton méprisant.

- S'est-il annoncé ?

- Oui, pouffa le gros homme. Il dit qu'il est Ministre ou je ne sais quelle fantaisie.

- Merde ! marmonna Harry qui sentit une boule lui vriller l'estomac.

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire, Potter ?! s'exclama son oncle, commençant à s'inquiéter de l'expression décomposée de son neveu.

- Rien du tout ! Fais le patienter, je descends dans une minute.

- Mais… Qu'est ce que je suis sensé faire pour le faire patienter ?! Harry réprima une envie nerveuse de rire.

- Merlin, c'est un sorcier, pas un singe ! s'exclama-t-il. Offre lui du thé, je ne sais pas moi, fais comme pour tes invités ! Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à retourner dans sa chambre, Harry se ravisa et fixa son oncle d'un air menaçant.

- Et je te pris de croire que si tu dis un mot à propos d'hier soir, je m'assurerai que tu ne puisses plus jamais ouvrir la bouche, compris ? demanda-t-il froidement. Vernon fixa son neveu d'un air outré avant de grogné un juron et de redescendre s'occuper du Ministre.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Harry se laissa glisser contre la porte. Bien qu'étant d'apparence confiant, son cœur battait à un rythme effréné et il avait considérablement pâli. Néanmoins, il était seul à s'être mis dans cette situation incongrue, se dit-il, et à lui seul revenait la tâche d'en sortir sans dommages.

Il se maudit toutefois d'avoir une fois de plus agis sans réfléchir. Il aurait dû laisser Malfoy crever, finalement, qu'en avait-il à faire ? Cette manie de s'enquérir de tout et tout le monde causerait sa fin, il fallait réellement qu'Harry cesse de vouloir sauver le monde entier, il y avait des gens- Malfoy en particulier- qui méritaient leur sorts, même si c'était la mort !

Sur ces brèves résolutions, Harry admit qu'il était cependant impossible de revenir en arrière dans le cas présent. Il allait payer son manque de discernement le prix fort, en affrontant Scrimgeour alors qu'il abritait un partisan de Voldemort, sous le même toit...

Il finit par se décider à descendre, revêtit un jean et un T-shirt sans cérémonie, piochés au hasard dans son armoire.

Une fois au salon, Harry constata que la maison avait été désertée par les Dursley. Ainsi, il trouva le Ministre seul, vêtu d'une longue robe de sorcier noire et d'un chapeau feutré, détaillant avec réluctance la décoration douteuse de la tante Pétunia, et s'attardant dans une grimace peu flatteuse sur les nombreux portraits d'un jeune homme gros et disgracieux.

Scrimgeour sursauta quand Harry se racla la gorge pour lui signifier sa présence.

- Monsieur Potter, annonça-t-il poliment en s'avançant à la hauteur d'Harry.

- Monsieur le Ministre… Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ? demanda Harry tout en l'invitant à s'assoir. Scrimgeour s'assit et reprit la tasse de thé qui lui avait été servie peu avant.

- Et bien… commença-t-il d'un air énigmatique. Tout d'abord, j'ai pu constater que vous aviez reçu mon autorisation de pratiquer la magie.

- En effet. répondit calmement Harry.

- Oui, et, il semblerait que vous en fassiez bonne usage… continua le Ministre en fixant Harry d'un air soupçonneux. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

- Bonne usage ? Qu'entendez-vous par là ? Je n'ai eu recourt qu'à quelque sorts de verrouillage et de silence, si ma mémoire est bonne. Par ailleurs, je suis sûr que vous comprendrez mon besoin de m'isoler maintenant que vous avez rencontré ma… _famille_. expliqua-t-il en tiquant sur ce dernier mot.

- Oui, sans doute. approuva le Ministre en grimaçant. Cependant, ce n'est pas ce point qui m'intrigue à vrai dire. continua-t-il après avoir bu une gorgée du breuvage.

« Voyez-vous, chaque matin m'est remit un rapport détaillé de votre utilisation de la magie. Or, je constate, qu'à peine reçu ce décret, vous explorez déjà les côtes écossaises à une heure très tardive. Je dois avouez que ce transplanage me laisse perplexe.

- Il n'était pas précisé que je devrai également justifier mes allés et venus ! se défendit Harry avec véhémence.

- Que vous le vouliez ou non, transplaner est considéré comme un sort. Je ne pensais pas que vous en doutiez, et n'ai donc pas pris soin de le signaler. expliqua le Ministre qui demeurait imperturbable. Harry se renfrogna d'autant plus.

- Que voulez-vous savoir ?

- Ce que vous y faisiez. répondit Scrimgeour comme si cela coulait de source.

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire. répliqua fermement Harry.

- Je crois que nous nous sommes mal compris, Monsieur Potter. Si vous n'êtes pas en mesure de justifier les sorts lancés je me verrai dans l'obligation de lever vos droits. Or, vous finirez par comparaitre devant le Magenmagot. Je vois juste là une manière de reculer pour mieux sauter, puisque vous devrez de toute façon vous acquitter de ces sorts. trancha le Ministre d'un ton autoritaire.

Harry calcula un instant son vis-à-vis, réfléchissant à toute allure. Si dans le passé, le Gryffondor s'était montré naïf dans bien des situations, à l'heure actuelle, il possédait un formidable esprit de déduction. Scrimgeour n'était pas intéressé par les sorts que lançait Harry, il en était sûr, et il fut très vite assailli par un mauvais pressentiment.

- Monsieur le Ministre, commença-t-il d'un ton froid et déterminé. Sauf votre respect, je crois que vous mesurez mal l'enjeu de ma position. Que vous m'ayez octroyé le droit de pratiquer la magie est, à mon avis, parfaitement normal. Je cours un réel danger, et ne pas pouvoir me défendre serait vraiment inconvenant par les temps qui courent.

« J'aurais aimé pouvoir dire que cette autorisation fut dû à une quelconque abnégation de votre part, pour ne pas me laisser sans défenses alors que nous sommes en guerre, et très honnêtement, vous auriez alors fait un bon dans mon estime et j'aurais su me montrer reconnaissant... Mais non, vous m'empêchez de jouir de ce droit comme je l'entends, puis vous venez jusque chez moi, pour me soutirer des informations, sachant pertinemment que je refuserai d'y répondre, tout cela au moyen de menaces douteuses, or ceci m'amène à une conclusion... Je pense, que vous avez mis en place toute cette mascarade - n'ayons pas peur des mots, Scrimgeour - dans le seul but d'arriver à des fins bien différentes que de savoir comment j'utilise ma magie... Je me trompe ?

Le Ministre fixa Harry avec incrédulité un moment, puis rebut une gorgée de thé pour se donner contenance et reprit :

- Tant d'éloquence pour avancer une théorie totalement tirée par les cheveux. Sans fondements et sans preuves, vous m'accusez d'être un perfide et d'user de subterfuges. Vous avez l'audace de votre prédécesseur, cela ne fait aucun doute. Sachez, Monsieur Potter, que je me suis réellement inquiété de votre sécurité, et que c'est la première raison qui m'ait poussé à vous laisser user de la magie avant votre majorité. Harry pouffa à cette réflexion mais le ministre l'ignora et continua :

« Aussi, et sans arrière pensée aucune, d'ailleurs cela me chagrine que vous pensiez le contraire, je me suis dit, qu'en échange de ce geste de ma part, vous sauriez me rendre la pareille. Néanmoins je sais comment vous fonctionnez, vous êtes buté, et vous auriez pensé que je voulais, en quelques sortes, vous corrompre... C'est pour cela, que j'ai posé mes conditions, afin de pouvoir les négocier avec vous... Appelez ça comme vous voulez, du chantage si ça vous chante, je n'en ai que faire en réalité. ce qui m'amène donc à vous laisser deux choix, irrévocables : soit, vous continuez à refuser obstinément de soutenir le Ministère dans cette période de crise, alors même qu'il est de votre devoir – car j'ai bien conscience de ce que vous êtes et de ce que cela implique- de rassurer les populations, soit, vous acceptez la requête que je vous ai fait de nombreuses fois.

Les contestations d'Harry furent toutes balayées d'un revers de la main de Scrimgeour.

- Laissez-moi finir avant de manifester ! somma le Ministre en haussant le ton. Harry lui lança un regard assassin mais s'exécuta cependant et Scrimgeour s'empressa de reprendre :

« Dans le premier cas, je lève l'autorisation sans équivoques et vous aurez, je vous pris de le croire, le droit à une audience dans les plus brefs délais pour usages intempestifs de la magie par un sorcier de premier cycle. Dans le deuxième, si vous acceptez de coopérer, vous pourrez jouir de ce droit sans conditions, avec ma parole.

- Vous allez trop loin ! protesta Harry avec indignation.

- Les temps sont durs, Monsieur Potter, le Ministère est de plus en plus contesté et nous ne pouvons pas nous le permettre en ce moment. Nous avons plus que besoin de votre approbation ou nous perdront indubitablement toute crédibilité.

- Le fait est que je n'approuve pas le Ministère !! s'exclama Harry brandissant sa main couverte de cicatrices, résultantes de la punitions affligées par Ombrage, sous le nez du ministre.

- Je sais ce que vous avez enduré sous le régime de Fudge. reprit le Ministre d'un ton plus calme.

- Non, vous ne savez pas !

- J'en sais assez pour concevoir votre animosité. Mais Fudge n'est plus ! _Je_ suis le Ministre à présent, il est totalement arbitraire de me condamner pour des faits dont je ne suis pas responsable ! Je fais de mon mieux depuis ma prise de pouvoir pour…

- De votre mieux ?! l'interrompit le Gryffondor en se levant brusquement et pointant un doigt accusateur sur Scrimgeour. En enfermant des gens comme Stan Rocade, des innocents ? Pour laisser croire que vous ayez une quelconque utilité ? Laissez-moi douter de votre bonne volonté. Rien d'autre n'a d'importance que les apparences pour vous ! En ce point je peux vous assurer que vous n'êtes pas différent de Fudge ! Je ne me résoudrais pas à oublier mes principes pour servir mes intérêts, j'ai pour ma part encore une once de scrupules en moi, ce qui vous fait clairement défaut à vous… cracha Harry avec tout son mépris.

Scrimgeour, qui n'appréciait guère d'être en position inférieur devant le jeune impertinent, se leva à son tour et toisa Harry de toute sa hauteur.

- Votre jugement m'importe peu, Potter, et je crains que vous n'ayez pas le choix ! Je puis vous être d'une grande aide, contrairement à ce que vous pensez, comme je peux être le pire des obstacles si je le décide !

- Vous êtes répugnant ! persiffla Harry en grimaçant. Et votre attitude n'est qu'une preuve concrète de ce que j'avance et continuerai d'avancer. Il s'approcha tout près du Ministre d'un air de défit :

Dans ce cas, Scrimgeour, j'attends de voir jusqu'où vous irez pour me nuire, et par conséquent nuire à tous. Vous l'aurez donc compris, je n'accède pas à votre requête, une fois de plus. Et Sachez aussi que je continuerai d'exercer la magie si c'est nécessaire, d'ailleurs, vous pouvez vous foutre votre putain d'audience là où je pense !

- Comment osez-vous ?! s'indigna le Ministre d'un air dangereux.

Soudain, Vernon et Pétunia, qui avaient assisté à la fin de la scène, s'avancèrent ostensiblement dans leur salon pour y déposer quelques paquets. Harry et Scrimgeour, se tenant toujours l'un en face de l'autre, s'interrompirent et tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement vers les Dursley. Harry fut pour la première fois heureux de voir son oncle et sa tante, qui tombaient, il fallait le dire, à pique.

Les Dursley affichaient des airs clairement ébahis d'avoir entendu leur neveu, tenir ainsi tête à un homme de loi. Ils en éprouvèrent même un certain respect, forcés de constater qu'Harry était quelqu'un d'important dans le monde sorcier.

Scrimgeour salua poliment ses hôtes et les remercia pour leur accueil avant de se retourner vers Harry.

- Nous nous reverrons, Potter, vous ne payez rien pour attendre. dit-il en plissant les yeux en deux fentes obliques. Harry ne répondit rien et se permis de soupirer de soulagement lorsque la porte claqua derrière le Ministre, qui s'était enfin décidé à partir.

Les Dursley continuaient de le dévisager avec incrédulité quand il se tourna vers eux. Prodigieusement irrité, Harry leur lança un regard assassin.

- Qu'est ce vous regardez ?! cracha-t-il. Son oncle et sa tante secouèrent la tête en guise de réponse avant de reprendre leurs affaires comme si de rien était.

Le Gryffondor, admettant que se venger sur les Dursley ne le mènerait nulle part, retourna dans sa chambre à grandes enjambées.

Une fois arrivé, Harry n'eut pas le loisir d'un peu de répit. Il s'avança rapidement vers son lit avec inquiétude. Malfoy transpirait à grosse goûtes et était encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée. Choses qu'Harry trouva inconcevable… Il posa une main sur son front, celui-ci était brûlant.

Horrifié et incertain de ce qu'il devait faire, Harry se décida à aller chercher un linge humide et de nouveaux bandages. Par chance, la tante Pétunia était très prévoyante et même un peu hypocondriaque.

Il retourna au près du mangemort, posa le linge sur son front, puis se résout à lever la couverture, effrayé d'y découvrir une marre de sang.

Il ferma les yeux, souleva davantage, puis les rouvrit finalement.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'aucun liquide vermeil ne s'était répandu sur les draps, bien qu'une tache proéminente maculait le premier bandage.

Il l'enleva précautionneusement et grimaça en voyant la plaie. Elle était horrible, pensa-t-il, peut-être était-ce une infection ?

Harry en conclut que oui, la plaie de Malfoy s'était probablement infectée. Cela expliquerait la fièvre dont souffrait visiblement le mangemort et la situation était plus grave qu'il ne le pensait.

Alors qu'il pensait la plaie, après l'avoir désinfectée, Malfoy poussa un soupir lancinant qui figea Harry sur place. Le mangemort risquait probablement de mourir d'une crise cardiaque s'il voyait Harry ainsi penché sur lui, ce qui, alors qu'il s'évertuait à le sauver, aurait été un comble. Finalement, le reste de la manipulation se passa sans encombres. Malfoy ne reprit pas connaissance, et Harry ne savait plus s'il devait s'en inquiéter ou s'en réjouir…

De nouveau, il se mit à arpenter sa chambre de long en large, cherchant un moyen plus concret de soigner son _patient_.

Plusieurs solutions s'offraient à lui, mais aucune ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux. Il pensa même kidnapper un médecin Moldu avec son équipement, le laisser soigner Malfoy, puis lui lancer un sort d'oubliette avant de le relâcher. L'emmener à Sainte Mangouste avait été définitivement proscrit, pour une raison qui lui échappait à lui-même, et Harry était incapable de le soigner seul.

L'impression de tourner en rond l'agaçait prodigieusement. Il se rassit sur son fauteuil et sentit à nouveau l'inconfort d'être resté dedans trop longtemps. Rien que pour cela, conclut-il, il lui fallait trouver une solution, et vite. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à partager son lit avec Malfoy, ni dormir sur sa chaise indéfiniment.

Harry détaillait sa chambre d'un oeuil inquisiteur, comme si celle-ci allait lui apporter la réponse à ses questions.

Soudain, tandis qu'il posait les yeux sur son sac de cours, Harry eut une idée. Risquée et à méditer, mais une idée tout de même qu'il trouva envisageable. Il se précipita sur son sac, en vida négligemment le contenu sur le sol, sans se soucier du capharnaüm que les divers polycopiés volants et autres livres engendraient.

Il chercha sa cape d'invisibilité dans sa valise qui n'avait toujours pas été défaite et l'y glissa dans le sac, ainsi que la carte des Maraudeurs...

En cherchant sa cape, Harry tomba sur une longue robe de sorcier noire, héritée de son parrain. Il la sortit et la détailla d'un air mélancolique. Elle était brodée de fin liserais vert émeraude que Sirius ne cessait de comparer à ses yeux. Il la passa par dessus ses vêtement, elle était également dotée d'une longue capuche et ainsi habillé, Harry arborait un air des plus mystérieux.

Il saisit sa baguette, avant de s'inquiéter une dernière fois de son invité. La fièvre semblait s'être légèrement estompée et il s'était même positionné sur son côté épargné de blessures. Harry devrait faire vite, car si le mangemort se réveillait pendant son absence, le Gryffondor ne voulait même pas songer à ce qu'il ferait. Finalement, il décréta qu'il était impossible à Malfoy de bouger même s'il se réveillait, et il sortit pour transplaner, à Poudlard.

Harry arriva à Préaulard, non loin de chez Honey Duck. Le village, en cette journée d'été, semblait déserté de toute vie humaine. Harry constata que même certaines boutiques, qui à son départ étaient encore en activité, demeuraient à présent closes.

Il prit sa cape et s'empressa de la mettre avant que quelqu'un ne le remarque, bien que le village était d'apparences désert, Harry savait qu'il ne pouvait s'y fier. Il entama une lente progression vers le magasin de confiseries, ouvert, et tenu par un jeune sorcier qu'Harry ne reconnut pas. Il l'observa longuement derrière la fenêtre, attendant un moment opportun pour pénétrer le magasin sans être vu.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, un jeune couple suivi de deux joyeux bambins, firent leur entrée dans la confiserie. Harry en profita pour se glisser derrière les enfants tandis qu'ils retraient. A en voir l'air ravi qu'afficha le jeune vendeur en voyant ces clients, on pouvait conclure que les affaires étaient de plus en plus difficiles. Le sorcier s'affairait à leur vendre maximum de stock, tant et si bien, qu'Harry put accéder à la réserve sans peines.

L'odeur alléchante des sucreries lui donna l'eau à la bouche, mais il n'était clairement pas le moment de s'attarder sur ce genre de caprices. Il se dirigea vers les escaliers qui le mèneraient à Poudlard.

Harry arriva devant la sorcière Borgne du deuxième étage et prononça " _Dissendium_ ", qui la fit pivoter sur la droite, puis sortit la carte des Maraudeurs.

Il fut impressionné de par la différence de fréquentation entre l'année scolaire et l'été. Harry, ayant sorti sa carte un nombre incalculable de fois pour, d'ailleurs, surveiller celui qu'il prenait tant de risques à sauver, s'était habitué à voir des allés et venus incessants sur la carte. Or, à cet instant, seul Ruzard et son éternelle félin pestiféré, la bibliothécaire acariâtre, Trelawney et McGonagall, étaient visibles.

Assuré qu'il ne croiserait personne sur son chemin, Harry se détendis légèrement et pressa le pas vers le septième étage. Il arriva devant la salle sur demande quelques minutes plus tard, essoufflé d'avoir monté les étages rapidement. Il piétina de long en large devant le mur de pierres en pensant :

_" J'ai besoin de retrouver mon livre... J'ai besoin de retrouver mon livre... J'ai besoin de retrouver mon livre... "_

C'est alors que la porte apparut entre les pierres puis s'effaça pour laisser passer le jeune homme. Harry pénétra dans l'immense débarras qu'avaient laissé les différents étudiants ou professeurs de Poudlard au cours des années. Bien que légèrement familière, la vision ne lui permit pas de se rappeler tout de suite l'endroit où se trouvait le livre de Rogue, qu'il avait laisser là quelques mois auparavant.

Il arpenta lentement le grand capharnaüm, regardant à gauche, à droite, n'omettant aucun détail ou point de repère qui auraient pu le guider. Son périple dura dix bonnes minutes avant qu'il n'aperçoive finalement la coiffe improvisée, qu'il avait laissé pour se souvenir de la cachette.

S'avançant vers l'armoire détenant le livre, Harry se figea brusquement devant elle, et la détailla alors qu'une nausée l'envahissait soudain.

C'était donc cela, se dit-il, qui avait permis aux mangemorts d'entrer dans Poudlard, Harry en était sûr. En tout point elle ressemblait à l'armoire dans laquelle il s'était caché de Lucius et son fils en deuxième année. Se rappelant du long récit qu'avait fait Malfoy sur ses exploits en haut de la tour d'astronomie, Harry fut certain que c'était bien là, la cause de l'invasion de Poudlard.

La scène était encore fraiche dans son esprit, la rancœur toujours tenace, et Harry tomba à genoux devant l'armoire.

Il cherchait une raison concrète à tout ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il se donnait tant de mal, prenait tant de risques, pour venir en aide à une des personnes qu'il haïssait le plus, pensa-t-il. Par quel instinct était-il guidé pour agir de la sorte ?

Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir livré à l'ordre ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir laissé tout simplement mourir dans cette grotte ? Il n'en méritait pas moins !

Mais Harry avait eu l'impression, étant donné qu'il savait dans quelle posture dangereuse se trouvait Malfoy cette nuit là, que s'il avait ignoré son rêve et l'avait laissé mourir, c'était comme si finalement il participait, se rendait complice de cet assassina. Et se rendait complice du Serpent.

Harry savait qu'il devrait tuer s'il voulait gagner cette guerre, inéluctablement, mais le plus tard lui semblait le mieux, et surtout le moins possible.

Se disant qu'il n'avait finalement agis que par acquis de conscience, ayant occulté le fait que ce soit Malfoy mais tout simplement un être humain qu'il devait sauver des griffes du Lord Noir, Harry se releva et prit le livre qu'il était venu chercher dans l'armoire.

Sans prendre la peine de le feuilleter, il le rangea dans son sac et remit sa cape afin de quitter Poudlard.

* * *

De retour chez les Dursley, Harry se vautra un instant dans le canapé du salon. Il n'y avait personne à l'horizon, et Harry se dit que les Dursley quittaient souvent le domicile depuis son arrivée.

La journée était loin d'être finie, mais il se sentait déjà exténué.

Penser aux évènements récents le rendait malade. Tout était allé si vite depuis la mort de Dumbledore. Entre son duel avec Rogue, les questions qui le taraudaient au sujet du professeur, l'enterrement, qui lui laissait un définitif goût de haine dans la bouche, puis son rêve, et son escapade dans la grotte, qui l'avait tout aussi bien marqué, en lui rappelant des souvenirs du soir où il l'avait exploré avec Dumbledore.

Ressasser cette scène était également douloureux, se revoir forcer son directeur à boire le poison que contenait la coupe lui avait donné l'impression de le tuer, et les plaintes successives qu'avait crié Dumbledore alors qu'il buvait la potion le laissait réellement perplexe.

Ensuite, venait son entretient houleux avec le Ministre, et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet quant aux décisions que Scrimgeour allait prendre à son égard. Il regrettait de s'être emporté de la sorte, et finalement, se dit qu'il aurait peut-être dû se résigner à coopérer. Avoir une fois de plus dirigé l'attention sur lui, alors qu'il abritait Malfoy sous son toit, n'était certainement pas une bonne idée, et, s'il avait donné suite à la requête du Ministre, il n'aurait plus eu à s'en inquiéter.

Mais Harry n'admettait pas qu'il faille ravaler sa dignité à ce point pour avancer. Encore moins devant cette homme vil et dont les convictions n'étaient que profit, manipulation.

Il occulta la découverte de l'armoire de ses réflexions. Harry se posait déjà assez de questions quant à son_ sauvetage _pour en plus s'attarder sur ce genre de considérations.

Il remonta finalement dans sa chambre, réprimant la soudaine envie qu'il avait d'y trouver Malfoy mort. Il était vrai que cela lui faciliterait considérablement la tâche, il n'aurait pas à s'occuper du mangemort au détriment de sa santé mental, et serait exempt de toute culpabilité, ayant fait ce qu'il aurait pu pour lui venir en aide.

Mais quand il vit la respiration régulière du jeune homme étendu sur son lit, lui signifiant que Draco Malfoy était bel et bien, toujours en vie, Harry soupira de lassitude avant de s'affaler dans son éternel fauteuil, muni de son livre de potion.

Le feuilletant au hasard, sans réellement savoir ce qu'il y cherchait, Harry tomba sur le fameux _Sectumsempra_. Sort qui lui rappela que finalement, il se sentait légèrement redevable envers Malfoy, car il avait bien failli le tuer ce jour là.

Une petite rubrique sur la page suivante attira soudain son attention. Il y était écris : "_ Comment contrer les blessures du Sectumsempra_ ", suivit d'une longue incantation visant à refermer les plaies engendrées par le sort. Harry se rappela du sort qu'avait lancé Rogue à Malfoy pour le soigner, et c'était à coup sûr ce même sort qui était expliqué.

Harry n'avait aucune idée du sort dont avait été victime Malfoy, mais il espérait vraiment qu'il marcherait dans le cas présent. Sans trop de scrupules à s'exercer sur le mangemort, Harry fut presque heureux, car connaitre un sort de guérison pourrait s'avérer très utile. Encore fallait-il qu'il marche pour toutes les blessures et surtout qu'il arrive à le lancer.

L'incantation était elle même suivie par la préparation de deux potions, qu'il fallait administrer après avoir lancer le sort de guérison, deux potion qualifiées de _Complexes_ à préparer.

Harry soupira, cela aurait été trop facile s'il avait dû se contenter de lancer un sort à Malfoy pour le guérir.

Soudain, une vision de Malfoy guéri et bel et bien réveillé, lui vint à l'esprit.

Qu'allait-il faire de lui ensuite ?

Avoir Malfoy dans son lit et endormi était déjà bien assez déstabilisant (NdA : pas au sens que vous pensez, bande de perverses !^^), et qu'en serait-il alors, une fois qu'il serait réveillé, apte à parler ?

La tête du Gryffondor fut prise d'une violente migraine alors qu'il tentait de déchiffrer les indications laissées par Rogues, pour confectionner les potions. Cet art lui échapperait toujours, pensa-t-il, il faisait un bien piètre guérisseur pour Malfoy.

Tout un tas d'ingrédients plus saugrenus les uns que les autres étaient indispensables à la préparation : Scarabées pilés, racines de gingembre, bile de tatoo...

Harry se demanda par quel miracle allait-il se procurer ces horreurs. Il se souvint alors d'un laboratoire de potions au Square Grimmaurd, mis à la disposition de Rogue du temps où ce traitre filtrait encore l'ordre. Mais, aux vues de l'état miteux de cette maison, et s'il s'avérait qu'il y ait encore des ingrédients là-bas, Harry ne voulait même pas penser à l'état de décomposition dans lequel il les trouverait.

Il réfléchis à la question, longuement. Le ramenant toujours à la même conclusion, à savoir, qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que de se rendre au Square Grimmaurd pour essayer d'y trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

De toute façon, même si Harry arrivait à se procurer les ingrédients nécessaire, en allant par exemple, les acheter sur le Chemin de Traverse - expédition risquée, alors même qu'il venait de se rendre à Poudlard, chose que le Ministre ne saurait tarder d'apprendre - il lui fallait une installation appropriée pour préparer les potions.

Il imagina, une fraction de seconde, la cuisine de la Tante Pétunia aménagée en laboratoire de potions fortuite, et gloussa en pensant à la tête que ferait cette dernière si elle voyait sa précieuse cuisine ainsi _délabrée_ par toutes ces immondes choses...

Il décida donc, sur ces entrefaites, de se rendre dans l'ancienne demeure des Black, et qui, se rappela-t-il en grimaçant, n'était autre que sa propre maison dorénavant...Au moins, là-bas, même si le Ministre avait vent de son transplanage, il lui serait impossible d'y entrer pour le débusquer, chose qui le rassura légèrement.

Après avoir soigneusement rangé le livre de Rogue, qu'Harry manipulait toujours avec délicatesse, comme un cadeau précieux, il sortit de sa chambre cette fois sans s'inquiéter de Malfoy et partit pour le Square Grimmaurd. Harry ressentait comme une certaine excitation à accomplir cette tâche. Lui qui était peu habitué à tant d'activités lors de ses étés. Finalement cela l'empêchait de trop broyer du noir - quoique- mais au moins pendant ces expéditions improvisées, il ne restait pas enfermé dans sa chambre à ruminer.

Harry arriva à destination quelques minutes plus tard, et pénétra dans la maison, sur ses gardes, baguette parée. L'odeur de moisissure tenace qui régnait dans la demeure semblait s'être amplifiée, probablement dû à son abandon totale ces derniers temps.

Il avançait lentement dans un long corridor glacé, regardant à gauche, à droite, derrière lui, cherchant à détecter le moindre bruissement, le moindre pas feutré d'une éventuelle présence, dans ce silence angoissant.

Soudain, en avançant d'un pas, Harry entendit siffler la voix de Fol'Oeuil dans la pénombre, le faisant sursauter de peur :

- _Severus Rogue_ ?

- Non ! Je ne suis pas Rogue! s'écria-t-il, affolé.

Harry leva la tête vers le plafond alors qu'un violent sifflement lui brisa les tympans, et sa langue s'enroula soudainement sur elle-même, l'interdisant de parler. Il resta un moment figé sur place, sa langue liée l'empêchait de respirer et il avait l'impression de se noyer. La terreur s'empara de lui tandis qu'Harry s'attendait, sans pouvoir bouger, à se prendre un sort à tout moment. A l'évidence, la maison avait été protégée contre une possible intrusion de Rogue.

Harry attendit, mais rien ne se passa lors de la minute qui suivit. Sa langue se délia même, et il prit une grande bouffée d'oxygène, comme s'il sortait de l'eau. L'odeur nauséabonde de la maison se répandit dans ses narines, lui donnant un violent haut-le-cœur.

Avec précaution, Harry continua d'avancer, quand tout à coup, quelque chose remua dans la pénombre, à l'autre bout du couloir, et avant qu'Harry n'ait eu le temps de prononcer un mot, une haute silhouette surgit d'un tapis, glissant vers lui, l'air terrifiant.

Le nuage de poussière gris prit la forme d'un homme, d'un homme sans vie, le visage émacié, décharné, ses orbites vides. L'apparition leva brusquement un bras squelettique sur Harry.

- NON !! hurla-t-il en brandissant sa baguette vers la forme insaisissable. Je ne suis pas Rogue ! Je suis le filleul de Sirius Black !!

Et au nom de _Black_, la silhouette disparut en explosant dans un nuage de poussière noire qui tomba en chutes sur Harry. Celui toussa violemment, recouvert d'un épais tissus grisâtre qui l'empêchait de respirer à nouveau. Il tomba sur le sol, encore tremblant de peur et affolé par ce qui venait de se passer.

Une minute passa, où le silence pesa de nouveau sur la lugubre maison. C'est alors que le portrait de Mrs Black apparut brusquement au travers d'épais rideaux de velours.

- _Infâme sang-mêle, ignominie dans ma demeure, je te hais, je t'abhorre ! Recule ! Tu souilles la maison de mes ancêtres ! _cria le tableau tandis qu'Harry se relevait difficilement et prenait appuis sur le mur le plus proche.

- Oh la ferme ! cracha-t-il, il lança ensuite un sort qui referma les rideaux sur le portrait, étouffant les exclamations outrées de Mrs Black. Il secoua vigoureusement la tête pour se redonner contenance et acheva promptement la distance qui le séparait encore du laboratoire de potion.

Il entra dans la pièce sombre qui tenait lieu de laboratoire, un manteau poussiéreux recouvrait de nombreux bocaux disséminés sur des étagères. Au centre, trônait un long plan de travail rectangulaire, recouvert de divers tubes à essaie, chaudrons, outils et ingrédients, gisant dans un état de décomposition répugnant. Les chaudrons et outils rouillés, les long tubes noirs de crasse. Harry remarqua une porte au fond de la pièce, il s'y avança prudemment, puis l'ouvrit rapidement en brandissant sa baguette devant lui.

Soulagé que rien ne se passe, il s'avança dans une sorte de réserve, où étaient disposés toutes sortes d'ingrédients, une grande bibliothèque se tenant sur la gauche, détenait une flopée de vieux grimoires aux reliures de cuir.

Harry sortit son livre de potion et retrouva facilement la page qui l'intéressait, l'ayant plié à l'endroit précis, puis commença à inspecter les différents bocaux qu'il avait à sa disposition. Ceux-ci étaient étiquetés en fonction de ce leurs contenances et de leurs propriétés, ce qui lui facilita considérablement la tâche. Il poussa une exclamation satisfaite quand il vit " _Scarabées pilés_ " inscrit sur un vieux bocal. Il le délogea de la haute étagère et l'ouvrit pour en inspecter le contenu. L'odeur qu'il dégagea l'aurait fait vomir, et l'aspect n'en était guère plus glorieux... Harry ne savait pas s'il pouvait encore utiliser ces ingrédients sans empoisonner Malfoy. Sans personne pour le guider dans cette tâche, il laissait peu de chance de survit à ce _pauvre mangemort. _Pour peu que les ingrédients soient finalement utilisables, il n'était pas non plus proscrit qu'Harry fasse une erreur de dosage, et, vu ses capacités médiocres dans l'art des potions, il était même plus probable qu'il les rate que le contraire...

Soudain, alors qu'Harry continuait d'examiner les divers bocaux pour trouver ceux dont il avait besoin, il entendit de nouveau la voix de l'apparition se manifester, le glaçant sur place.

- _Severus Rogue_ ?

- _Impedio Sortis_ ! clama une voix qu'Harry ne reconnut pas, sur le coup.

Puis, plus rien. Harry laissa choir les objets qu'il tenait en main, saisit son livre, et s'élança derrière la porte de la réserve pour se cacher.

Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine à une allure effrénée, sa respiration si forte, qu'il fut obliger de mettre sa main libre sur sa bouche pour en masquer le bruit intempestif. De là, Harry entendit de nouveau la voix du portrait se manifester :

- _Il est ici_ _!_ _Dans ma maison ! Il est partit par là ! _

- Mais enfin de qui parlez vous ?

- _Potter, Harry Potter est ici !!_

- Impossible...

Le rythme cardiaque d'Harry augmenta encore, alors qu'il mettait un nom sur celui qui avait pénétré la maison. Il se plaqua contre le mur, comme pour disparaitre à l'intérieur.

_- Par là, je vous le dis ! Le rebelle est ici !!_

De lourds pas firent soudain grincer le vieux planché, se rapprochant dangereusement du laboratoire de potion. De grosses goûtes de sueur vinrent perler le front du Gryffondor tandis que la porte s'ouvrait, et que Rogue continuait d'avancer dans la pièce en l'examinant d'un air dangereux.

Harry avait fait une erreur, une erreur considérable qui allait peut-être lui coûter la vie, en oubliant bêtement sa cape d'invisibilité chez les Dursley, avant de partir tout aussi bêtement, dans la demeure de son parrain, où il savait pourtant que Rogue pouvait entrer. Il se maudit intérieurement et fulminait contre lui même et contre le Professeur de Potion qui, soudain, le débusqua en tirant la porte derrière laquelle il était caché. Il laissa tomber son livre et brandit sa baguette sur Rogue qui faisait de même, s'apprêtant à un nouveau duel contre cet adversaire qu'il savait plus fort que lui.

- Potter ?! Que faites vous ici ?! lança Rogue en plissant les yeux, tandis qu'ils se tenaient mutuellement en joug. Harry resta muet un instant avant de tenter le tout pour le tout :

- _Experlliamus ! _lança-t-il pour désarmer son ennemi. Rogue contra le sort silencieusement et adressa un sourire sadique à Harry tandis que celui-ci s'y reprenait.

- _Stupefix !!_

_- _Concentration Potter !! Je vois clair dans vos pensées ! ricanait Rogue en contrant chacun des sorts lancés par Harry. _Petrificus Totalus ! _

Harry sentit alors ses muscles se tendres à l'extrême, il se figea et tomba face contre terre sur le sol poisseux. Rogue le retourna en le faisant léviter, avant d'inspecter le contenu de son laboratoire.

- Que cherchiez-vous ici, Potter ? demanda-t-il d'un ton froid, sachant qu'Harry ne pouvait répondre. Mais que vois-je ? Scarabées pilés, de l'Astragalus (1), bile de tatoo... Intéressant...

Rogue se retourna vivement vers Harry et vit alors le livre gisant sur le sol. Il enjamba négligemment le Gryffondor pour le ramasser et commença à le feuilleter, écarquillant les yeux au fur et à mesure.

- Où avez-vous eu ce livre ?! cracha-t-il en observant Harry d'un air perplexe. Il leva le sort qui pétrifiait toujours Harry, tout en pointant sur lui sa baguette pour le dissuader de se révolter. Dites moi, Potter, ce que vous veniez faire ici !

Harry grimaçait de douleur et se sentait misérable ainsi tenu en joug par un de ceux qu'il haïssait le plus. Sa haine contre Rogue et contre lui même s'accroissant, il serrait fortement les dents, l'empêchant de répondre à son assaillant.

- Répondez !! somma Rogue, que faisiez-vous ici ?!

- Vous me manquiez, Rogue... répondit difficilement Harry, néanmoins très sarcastique. Le Professeur plissa les yeux et s'approcha davantage du jeune sorcier.

- Ne jouez pas au plus malin avec moi, Potter. Je saurais ce que vous cherchiez par d'autres moyens si vous n'êtes pas plus loquace...

- Qu'est ce que ça peut faire ? Pourquoi vous ne me tuez pas, hein ? Et pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tué ce soir là, pourquoi m'avoir laissé partir ? demanda vivement Harry que toutes les questions qu'il se posait au sujets de Rogue revenaient tarauder.

- Contentez-vous de répondre, Potter !!

- Pourquoi, Rogue ? Pourquoi vous ne me tuez pas ?

- Voldemort tient à vous faire disparaitre lui-même, expliqua Rogue. Ce n'est pas à moi de vous tuer.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir amené à lui, alors ? demanda Harry avec perplexité.

Rogue resta silencieux à cette question, calculant son ennemi toujours à terre. Il semblait réfléchir, le regard vague. Il écarta alors les pans de sa longue robe de sorcier noire, et sortit d'une poche un petit flacon qu'il regarda longuement, comme s'il était la plus précieuse chose au monde, pour lui. Harry fronça les sourcils. Il avait vu beaucoup de ces flacons au cours de l'année précédente, et savait ce qu'ils renfermaient. Mais pourquoi Rogue voudrait-il lui montrer un de ses souvenirs ?

Il laissa Rogue réfléchir, à l'évidence quant à la décision à prendre, sans interférer. Plus curieux que jamais d'en savoir plus sur cet homme qui le laissait si indécis à son sujet. Rogue lança alors un regard perçant à son ancien élève et dit :

- Dites-moi ce que vous faisiez ici, ensuite, je répondrai à toute vos interrogations... par le biais de ceci... dit-il en désignant le petit flacon. Harry considéra un instant la proposition, et répondit, en restant le plus évasif possible :

- J'essaie de soigner une personne blessée. le regard de Rogue se fit encore plus perçant.

- Qui ?!

- Vous ne connaissez pas, je pense. mentit Harry, très mal. Rogue était de plus en plus agité, et sans sommations, brandit sa baguette en criant :

- _Legilimens !!_

Harry, prit par surprise, ne mit pas longtemps à s'effondrer, et laisser Rogue parcourir son esprit.

L'enterrement, le voyage à bord du Poudlard Express, la lettre reçue chez les Weasley, Hermione le serrant dans ses bras, Remus discutant avec lui, puis... son rêve, la scène à laquelle Rogue avait assisté était clair dans l'esprit du Gryffondor comme si celui-ci y était aussi. La grotte, Malfoy gisant sur le sol, les Dursley s'indignant du sang qui coule sur le sol, Harry qui change le bandage de Draco, le Ministre, Poudlard, l'armoire à disparaitre...

- Arrêtez !! cria Harry en repoussant fortement cette intrusion qui le faisait horriblement souffrir. Rogue s'effaça de sa conscience, et quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, il se tenait face à lui, le regardant gravement. Il s'approcha d'Harry et l'aida à se lever avant de le saisir par le bras et de le trainer dans son sillage d'un pas vif.

- Mais lâchez moi !! Où m'emmenez-vous ?!

- Taisez-vous, Potter, vous allez avoir la réponse à vos questions, et, quelque part, de la même manière que j'ai eu la réponse aux miennes...

Fin...

(1) Plante dans l'herbologie chinoise

_**La suite la semaine prochaine ! Merci d'avoir lu jusque là !**_

_**Rar aux non inscrits :**_

_** minia : J'espère que ça t'a plu ! Et merci de reviewer.**_

_**adenoide : Oui, en effet Harry l'aurait regretté, d'ailleurs il le dit vaguement dans ce chapitre. En plus il aurait cautionné Voldemort... Mais c'est normal qu'il s'inquiète de ce que penseront ses amis, bien qu'ils ne soient pas près d'être au courant...**_

_**cafrine : Merci !!! Je suis vraiment contente que la fic te plaise, désolé par contre, Draco ne s'est pas encore réveillé ^^ Mais ça ne saurait tarder et plein de choses se passeront tu peux me croire ^^ Gros bisous et j'espère que ça t'as plu ! **_

_**harrydray : Coucou ! Oui tu as raison Draco devra se montrer reconnaissant, mais bon c'est Draco, hein... Faut pas trop lui demander mais t'inquiète, il va lui montrer sa reconnaissance un peu plus tard par bien des façons... ^^ Merci pour ta review et gros bisous**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, la publication de cette histoire n'a aucun but lucratif.**_

_**Pairing : Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy**_

_**Rating : M**_

_**NdA : Bonjour à tous. Je tiens à m'excuser pour ce léger retard, j'ai été très prise ces derniers temps et je ne trouvais un moment pour corriger et poster ce chaitre... Il a été rallongé du coup, pour me faire pardonner... :) Bonne lecture à vous, j'espère que ça vous plaira !**_

**Chapitre 3** :

Le professeur Rogue, officiellement partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres et directeur de sa maison, finissait de réunir les effets dont il avait besoin pour soigner son filleul. Il avait emmené Harry dans cet endroit qu'il connaissait bien, il y avait élu domicile depuis plusieurs années déjà. En outre y prépara-t-il plusieurs potions lénitives, ayant pour but, par exemple, de faire définitivement disparaitre les cicatrices engendrées par les sorts de découpe.

Ce jour était important pour lui, car non seulement le jeune Héros lui avait permis de retrouver Draco, mais il révélerait aussi au Gryffondor sa réelle position dans la guerre.

Cependant, l'homme était anxieux, traversé par un pêle-mêle de sentiments auxquels il était fort peu coutumier. La joie de savoir son filleul en vie se mêlait à la crainte d'une mauvaise réaction du Survivant.

Car Harry Potter, pour découvrir les réelles allégeances du Professeur de Potion, devrait aussi apprendre bien des choses au sujet du défunt directeur de Poudlard. Des choses qui le laisseraient peu enclin à garder son calme déjà précaire, Rogue le savait.

Le sorcier s'assit et se servit une tasse de thé ; il avait l'impression qu'une lame d'acier glacial lui tenaillait le ventre, sa nervosité était palpable et lui qui était d'ordinaire si froid, dut faire face, en l'espace de vingt-quatre heures, à quantité d'émotions qu'il ne savait gérer.

Il était incapable de tenir en place plus longtemps, son inquiétude pour son filleul s'ajoutant à celle qu'il avait au sujet d'Harry, il ne cessait de se tortiller sur sa chaise, ne trouvant d'aise dans cette position assise.

Aussi le Professeur se leva-t-il d'un bon et se dirigea vers la haute pièce qui abritait l'unique pensine de la maison, se disant qu'il valait mieux affronter le Survivant aussitôt qu'il en sortirait.

Il entra discrètement dans la sombre chambré et trouva Harry arpentant la pièce, les sourcils froncés, donnant à son visage une expression farouche, lancé dans un sempiternel vas-et-viens et maugréant pour lui-même dans sa barbe imaginaire.

Il attendit qu'Harry le voie alors que ce dernier ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver.

C'est au bout de quelques minutes, qui parurent l'éternité au Professeur, que le Gryffondor croisa enfin son regard inquiet et perplexe.

Ils s'observèrent longuement, en silence, Harry pour sa part ne sachant pas comment exprimer la colère qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de Dumbledore, laquelle s'ajoutait à une sorte de gratitude pour Rogue.

- Dites quelque chose, Potter. tenta le professeur qui se sentait oppressé par ce lourd silence. Harry soupira de lassitude.

- Que voulez-vous que je vous dise… souffla-t-il en se laissant glisser contre un mur. Que je me sens le dernier des abrutis ?! Que j'ai été manipulé pendant tout ce temps par l'homme que je considérais comme mon mentor,et dont j'ai pleuré la mort pendant des heures ?! Cet homme m'a dupé de sang froid, depuis toujours il en est ainsi… S'il n'était pas mort j'irais le tuer moi-même ! cracha Harry, la colère lui faisant débiter des choses qu'il ne pensait pas vraiment.

- Ne dites pas ça, Potter, Dumbledore à toujours fait passé votre bien être avant le reste.

- Oh, je vous en prie ! l'interrompit Harry en haussant le ton. Dumbledore n'a jamais servi que sa cause, au détriment des autres et surtout au miens ! Il a tout fait pour que je continue de croire qu'il serait à mes côtés dans cette mission impossible alors qu'il savait pertinemment que ça ne serait pas le cas !

- Mais peut-on vraiment lui en vouloir pour ça ? demanda Rogue d'une voix douce.

Harry peinait à reconnaitre cet homme qu'il considérait comme un tirant et un traitre à peine dix minutes plus tôt.

- Sans doute pas, admit-il… Mais il m'a menti. Pendant toute cette année il m'a menti. Il a joué un rôle durant tout ce temps et j'ai vraiment du mal à l'accepter venant de sa part. Moi qui le pensais sincère… répondit-il alors qu'il ricanait nerveusement à ces derniers mots.

Harry leva les yeux sur Rogue et le regarda longuement tandis que le silence s'installait de nouveau, détaillant l'homme nouveau qui lui faisait face. Il éprouvait un sentiment difficile à retranscrire pour son ancien professeur, de la colère mêlée à une sorte d'admiration.

- En tous cas, en ce qui vous concerne, je dois dire que je suis surpris, mais… Pas tant que ça en réalité. reprit-il en interrompant le silence, Rogue le regarda alors avec incrédulité.

« Oui, continua Harry sans se soucier du regard que lui avait lancé son vis-à-vis. On peut dire que vous êtes à l'origine de beaucoup de mes questions ces derniers temps… Je n'arrivais clairement pas à trouver une logique dans vos actes. Le fait que vous ayez tué Dumbledore aurait dû me suffire, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi vous aviez enseigné votre matière avec tant de dévouement quand on sait que vos élèves étaient pratiquement tous des ennemis… Et puis, plus que tout, cette manie de me laisser partir toutes les fois où vous auriez pu me tuer ou me livrer à Voldemort.

- Vous avez dû vous torturer l'esprit… répondit Rogue d'un ton sarcastique. Harry esquissa un sourire.

- En effet, vous m'avez causé bien du souci… Et je sens que ce n'est pas fini…

- Oh non ! Je me suis toujours employé à faire de votre vie un enfer, Potter, et ce n'est pas près de changer. répondit le professeur de sa voix froide et posée. Cette fois, Harry sourit franchement.

- Oui, sans doute… En attendant je vous concède au moins un avantage sur tous ceux qui se prétendent mes amis…

- Lequel ? demanda Rogue en arquant un sourcil.

- Et bien, je sais que vous ne m'aimez pas, et vous savez que je ne vous aime pas… donc nous savons à quoi nous en tenir et notre « relation » n'en est que plus saine, finalement… expliqua-t-il. Il pensa brièvement qu'une autre personne lui faisait cette impression. Une personne qui se trouvait actuellement dans son lit et dans un état critique. Malfoy ! souffla-t-il alors.

- Oui, nous devons y aller… répondit Rogue. Je vous laissais juste quelques minutes pour assimiler.

- Ca va aller, j'en ai vu d'autres…

- Dans ce cas, allons-y.

Harry hocha la tête et les deux hommes se pressèrent dans les escaliers. Rogue alla chercher dans son salon les potions qu'il avait préparé pour son filleul et se dirigea vers l'entrée, Harry sur les talons.

Mais alors que le Professeur posait la main sur la porte d'entré, deux coups discrets y furent frappés, la vitre de verre flouté ornant la porte laissait apparaitre une longue et frêle silhouette.

- Allez-vous cacher !! s'exclama Rogue en poussant le Gryffondor hors du hall. Vite !

Harry ne se fit pas prier et sauta derrière le premier canapé qu'il trouva cependant que Rogue prenait un air dégagé et allait ouvrir la porte.

- Bonjour Severus. fit une voix féminine.

- Narcissa… souffla le professeur d'un ton anxieux.

- Tu ne m'invites pas à entrer ? demanda-t-elle en voyant la réticence de son vis-à-vis.

- Si, bien sûr, entre je t'en prie.

Rogue fut légèrement déconcerté mais se reprit bien vite lorsqu'il vit que Narcissa détaillait la pièce d'un œil inquisiteur.

- Tu n'étais pas seul ? demanda alors la sorcière en haussant un sourcil.

- Si. répondit Rogue d'un ton froid.

- Et Queudver n'est pas ici ? reprit-elle en lui lançant un regard suspicieux. Harry, qui, de là où il était caché entendait tout, serra les dents de colère à la mention du mangemort.

- Non. Le Maitre l'a envoyé en mission depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Mais… Es-tu venue ici pour me parler de Queudver ?

- Non. répondit la sorcière d'un ton agacé, puis son visage s'affaissa lorsqu'elle reprit d'une voix chevrotante :

« As-tu des nouvelles, Severus ? Rogue hésita un instant.

- Toujours rien. répondit-il finalement. Mais je cherche… Narcissa parut désappointée et se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil proche.

- Oh, Severus ! Je suis tellement inquiète !

- Je le sais, Narcissa, mais si je suis toujours en vie c'est qu'il l'est aussi… Ne désespère pas.

- C'est sensé me rassurer ? demanda-t-elle en haussant le ton. Tu ne sais même pas où chercher.

- Je fais de mon mieux pour le retrouver ! s'insurgea le Professeur qui s'impatientait. N'oublie pas que j'ai des comptes à rendre au Maitre, je ne peux pas être partout !

-Oui, je sais, pardon… Inutile de se quereller, ça ne me ramènera pas mon fils.

- En effet…

- Mais Severus, je ne tiendrai pas longtemps avant de craquer ! Il est là, chaque jour dans ma maison, et j'ai envie de le tuer chaque fois que je croise son regard pour m'avoir pris ma famille ! s'exclama Narcissa en retenant difficilement les larmes qui lui serraient la gorge.

- Ne te laisse pas envahir par ses sombres pensées. répondit Rogue d'un air absent. Il ne cessait de regarder la haute pendule qui se tenait sur le mur d'en face. Narcissa le remarqua et fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi trépignes-tu comme ça ? demanda-t-elle alors. Je te dérange, peut-être…

Rogue posa les yeux sur la sorcière.

- Non, mais j'ai à faire… Beaucoup à faire. expliqua-t-il. Je dois continuer les recherches. Narcissa le regarda de nouveau avec suspicion et redétailla le salon.

- Bien… répondit-elle au bout d'un moment, puis elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte tandis que Rogue la suivait. Ne me laisse pas trop longtemps sans nouvelles, je t'en prie… dit Narcissa d'un air éploré. Rogue posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule et lui assura :

- Tu peux compter sur moi, et je ferai tout pour le retrouver... la sorcière hocha tristement la tête avant de s'engager dans la sombre allée qui longeait le jardin.

Harry sortit de sa cachette dès qu'il eut entendu la porte se fermer ; il regarda son ancien professeur d'un air perplexe alors que ce dernier semblait déconcerté.

- Vous ne pouviez pas lui dire… déclara-t-il enfin. Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait.

Rogue poussa un soupir las.

- Je sais… Mais croyez moi, Narcissa Malfoy a traversé quantité d'épreuves ces derniers temps. Entre son mari qui est emprisonné et son fils qu'elle croie perdu… J'ai peur qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise.

Harry fronça les sourcils à cette dernière phrase.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Je ne parle pas de suicide, évidemment. En revanche, elle serait capable dans un élan de colère de s'en prendre au Seigneur des Ténèbres, et il la tuerait sans hésiter…

- Je vois. fis le Gryffondor en se massant les tempes. Il réfléchit un instant avant de reprendre :

« Pensez-vous que Mrs Malfoy soit entièrement dévouée à Lord Voldemort ? C'est que, étant donné ce que je l'ai entendu dire et ce que vous me dites vous-même, j'ai tendance à penser qu'elle serait tout à fait capable de se retourner contre lui, et, les gens qui veulent se retourner contre Voldemort constituent des alliés potentiels…

- Qu'êtes-vous entrain d'insinuer ?

- Je n'insinue rien, je dis juste que si Mrs Malfoy est capable de s'en prendre à Voldemort, j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne soit plus en sécurité à son côté, et qu'il faudrait peut-être envisager de la mettre dans la confidence…

- A quel propos ? demanda Rogue en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mais de vos réelles allégeances, de quoi d'autre ?!

- Auriez-vous perdu la tête, Potter ?! C'est une Malfoy, ne l'oubliez pas, il est impensable que je lui révèle cette information !

- Oh, vous savez… Je m'efforce de ne plus me fier aux apparences depuis quelques temps… répondit Harry avec désinvolture. Il y a une heure, je pensais encore que mon ancien directeur était une personne droite et honnête, que mon ancien professeur de potion était mon ennemi… Il y a une heure, je pensais que les Malfoy ne vivaient que pour le pouvoir et la gloire d'une cause aberrante. Mais ce que je retiens de votre entrevue c'est que rien ne compte plus pour Mrs Malfoy que sa famille… Je suis certain que si elle avait l'occasion de changer de camp, elle le ferait sans hésiter… Et puis, j'ai déjà sauvé son fils alors, un Malfoy de plus ou de moins… Quelle différence ?

Rogue resta incrédule aux dires de son ancien élève, ouvrant la bouche pour rétorquer puis la refermant, comme incapable de trouver à redire sur les observations du Gryffondor.

- Quoiqu'il en soit nous n'avons que trop perdu de temps. trancha-t-il finalement au bout d'un moment. Allons-y, nous discuterons de tout ça sur place.

- Comme vous voudrez. répondit Harry en suivant Rogue qui se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie.

* * *

La vieille maison était entourée de protections aussi puissantes que nombreuses, de fait, ils durent parcourir plusieurs centaines de mètres pour transplaner.

Sur le chemin, Harry se demanda avec inquiétude si ces protections empêcheraient le Ministère de détecter ce déplacement, aussi, au bout d'un moment, se décida-t-il à questionner Rogue à ce propos.

- Il y a ici bien plus de sorts de protection que vous n'en connaitrez jamais, Potter. répondit ce dernier d'une voix froide qui raisonnait par échos dans la pénombre. Il est impossible d'y détecter quoique ce soit à un kilomètre à la ronde… Même pas pour le ministère.

Harry réprima un soupire de soulagement.

« Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous étiez surveillé par Scrimgeour. remarqua le professeur.

- Oh, à l'évidence, il y a un certain nombre de choses que vous ignorez à mon sujet, Rogue.

Le professeur arqua un sourcil mais Harry ne put le voir, les deux hommes finirent le reste de distance en silence et arrivèrent à Privet Drive quelques minutes plus tard.

- Venez par ici ! ordonna Rogue en tirant sur la longue robe d'Harry pour l'entrainer derrière une haute cloison.

- Quoi encore ?!

- Vous allez devoir réciter une incantation pour me permettre d'entrer car il y à une protection en place contre les ennemis… lui expliqua-t-il rapidement et Harry fronça les sourcils, surpris.

- Mais… Je n'ai eu aucune protection à contrer pour faire entrer Malfoy. fit-il remarquer d'un air perplexe.

- Oui, je sais… C'est assez étrange d'ailleurs… Bref, quoiqu'il en soit je ne pourrai pas entrer si vous ne levez pas la protection, et vous devrez y mettre du vôtre ! Si vous ne faites pas preuve de bonne volonté ça ne marchera pas et il n'y a que vous qui puissiez lever le sort.

- Attendez, attendez ! s'énerva Harry. Comment expliquez-vous que j'ai pu faire entrer Malfoy sans problèmes ?

- Eh bien, peut-être parce qu'il était inconscient, ou… Rogue hésita un instant avant de reprendre :

« J'ai bien une autre idée mais je doute que vous vouliez la connaitre… dit-il avec embarras. Harry se tortilla légèrement et décida qu'il ne voulait, en effet, pas vraiment connaitre la raison de ce phénomène étrange…

- Bon… A présent répétez après moi.

Rogue dicta à Harry une longue incantation, lequel s'appliqua à soigneusement répéter le contre-sort. C'est alors que les deux hommes, étant à une dizaine de mètre de la maison des Dursley, purent voire une faible lumière blanche s'élever dans les airs, comme si une barrière magique était entrain de s'évaporer.

- Mais si cette protection est levée pour vous, elle l'est aussi pour le reste de mes ennemis ? s'enquit Harry avec inquiétude, une fois qu'il eut terminé.

- Bien sûr que non. répondit Rogue tandis qu'il franchissait le portail du jardin. Ce contre-sort n'inclut que moi.

- Vous pourrez donc entrer chez moi quand bon vous semble ? demanda le Gryffondor à qui cette idée ne plaisait pas particulièrement.

- En effet. Il va falloir vous y faire, Potter, nous allons être amenés à se voir très souvent dans les prochains mois… Harry grogna un juron à l'intention du professeur tandis qu'ils franchissaient enfin la porte d'entrée.

Ils trouvèrent la tante d'Harry, vêtue d'une robe de saison et d'un tablier, balayant les meubles du hall à l'aide d'un plumeau. Celle-ci sursauta lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur le Professeur de Potion.

- Vernon ! beuglât-elle en fixant Rogue d'un air effrayé. L'oncle d'Harry arriva quelques secondes plus tard au pas de course, toisa Harry et Rogue d'un air mauvais avant d'ordonner à sa femme de retourner au salon.

- Tu comptes nous en ramené un tous les soirs ?! s'insurgea-t-il une fois que Pétunia fut partie.

- C'est pas le moment ! Il ne fait que passer. cracha Harry en passant devant son oncle pour monter à l'étage.

- Attends voir ! l'interpella alors son oncle. Comment se fait-il qu'on ne puisse pas entrer dans ta chambre ?!

- Tu as essayé d'entrer dans ma chambre ?! s'indigna Harry en descendant quelques marches pour mieux intimider son oncle.

- Réponds à la question !

- Mais parce qu'elle est verrouillée par un sort. répondit Harry d'un ton polaire. Et de toutes évidences, j'ai bien fait de m'assurer que personne ne puisse entrer !

- Tu n'as pas le droit de faire de la magie ici !! cingla Vernon, rouge de colère, et Harry, prodigieusement irrité par le comportement de son oncle, s'en approcha encore plus et lui susurra d'un air dangereux :

- J'ai tous les droits… C'est clair ? Maintenant retourne devant la télé, et que personne ne me dérange ou je me ferai le devoir de te rappeler pourquoi tu hais tant les sorciers…

Vernon, pris de court, haussa les sourcils de surprise tandis qu'Harry, estimant que le message était passé, tournait les talons et montait les marches quatre à quatre, suivit de Rogue.

- Eh bien ! fit Rogue lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte. Quelle démonstration !

- Oh, épargnez-moi vos commentaires ! cracha le Gryffondor en levant rapidement le sort de verrouillage.

Dès qu'ils entrèrent, Harry alluma le plafonnier et Rogue se précipita vers le lit du blessé.

Harry, dont le sang-froid menaçait doucement mais surement de disparaitre, fut instantanément calmé par la vision de Draco qui reposait sur son lit. En effet, le Gryffondor était parti depuis plusieurs heures déjà, et il fut inquiet de constater que Malfoy n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis son départ.

- Il… Il va bien ? s'enquit-il d'une voix faible tandis que Rogue s'affairait déjà autour de son filleul.

- Il s'en est fallu de peu ! répondit-il. La plaie à coagulé mais elle s'est infectée… quelques heures de plus et l'infection aurait atteint le sang... expliqua le Professeur, confirmant l'hypothèse d'Harry.

Rogue sortit sa baguette des pans de sa robe, sous le regard attentif du jeune sorcier, la pointa sur la plaie purulente de Malfoy et marmonna une incantation en longeant la blessure qui s'étendait de l'aisselle à l'haine de ce dernier. Un long jet de lumière bleu jaillit alors de sa baguette, refermant la plaie sur son passage et laissant place à une fine cicatrice rose.

Harry observait le spectacle, stupéfait par l'habileté de son ancien professeur.

Il put nettement voir les traits de Malfoy se crisper dans sa sorte de sommeil, pendant la manipulation. Il se sentit subitement très mal à l'aise, anxieux à l'idée croiser le regard de Malfoy, car ce dernier se réveillerait sous peu, et il ne savait comment réagir face à son ennemi.

Quand Rogue eut fini, Draco ne s'était toujours pas réveillé, son visage se refit détendu, mais Harry le fixait toujours avec une forte appréhension, redoutant le moment où le blessé ouvrirait les yeux.

Rogue avisa trois flacons qu'il avait posé sur le bureau d'Harry avant de soigner son filleul, et entreprit d'expliquer ce que devrait faire le Gryffondor lorsque Draco se réveillerait.

- Ces deux potions, dit-il en désignant les deux premiers flacons, visent à effacer les cicatrices, vous devrez les lui administrer dès qu'il se réveillera. J'insiste, Potter, vous devrez les lui faire prendre immédiatement sinon ça n'aura aucun effet.

Harry, qui n'avait rien écouté de ce que lui avait dit Rogue, hocha la tête distraitement.

- Et cette dernière, reprit Rogue en la mettant de côté, est une potion tranquillisante. Je pense fortement qu'il en aura besoin pour accuser le coup… De plus c'est vous qui devrez lui expliquer ce qui s'est passé, alors…

- Oh, oh !! Attendez une minute ! s'exclama Harry. Qu'est ce que vous entendez par, « c'est vous qui devrez lui expliquer ?! »

- Je ne peux pas resté, Potter, il me faut retourner auprès de Voldemort pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons !

- Quoi ?! Mais c'est votre filleul, c'est à vous de le faire ! Et il est hors de question qu'il reste ici !

- Si ! Il restera ici jusqu'à ce que je trouve une autre solution ! trancha Rogue d'un ton sans appels. Réfléchissez un peu, Potter ! Où voulez-vous que je l'emmène ?

- Alors ça c'est le cadet de mes soucis ! J'ai rempli ma part, me semble-t-il, maintenant que vous l'avez retrouvé c'est à vous d'en prendre la responsabilité !

- C'est impossible, Potter, je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'organiser. Il faut qu'il reste ici jusqu'à ce que je trouve un moyen de le garder en sécurité, mais ce n'est qu'une question de jours…

Harry serra les points fortement devant la ténacité de Rogue.

- Si vous le croyez en sécurité ici vous êtes bien naïf ! Dois-je vous rappelez que j'ai failli le tuer il n'y a pas si longtemps ?! Pourtant Poudlard est un très grand château, mais nous étions déjà incapables de cohabiter alors… Imaginez seulement ce que ça va donner dans une aussi petite chambre !

- Mais vous allez faire preuve de patience, j'en suis sûr… rétorqua Rogue d'un ton doucereux. Vous n'avez pas fait tout cela pour lui faire du mal à cause de votre petite animosité, n'est ce pas ?

- Petite ?! s'exclama Harry. Je hais Malfoy, vous comprenez ?! C'est physique, je n'encadre pas sa sale petite gueule d'aristo, c'est comme ça depuis toujours !

- Et bien faites en sorte de rester calme, Potter ! s'impatienta le professeur. Vous ne toucherez pas un cheveu de Draco, j'en suis sûr, sinon vous aurez à faire à moi… dit-il d'un ton menaçant. Et puis, durant les jours qui suivront Draco sera très faible, le sort de guérison que j'ai utilisé requiert une grande énergie du blessé, il dormira donc la plupart du temps.

-Très bien. Vous avez deux jours. cracha Harry d'un ton dédaigneux. Passé ce délai je le jette dehors et il se démerde.

- Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton, Potter ! Il restera le temps qu'il faudra !

- J'ai dit deux jours ! insista le Gryffondor. Quant à nous, je croie qu'il est temps que nous ayons une petite conversation à propos de ce que j'ai vu dans vos fameux souvenirs.

- Je sais… admit Rogue, légèrement décontenancé. Mais pas maintenant, je vous l'ai dit je dois absolument partir. Je serai là demain matin à neuf heures pour vérifier que Draco va bien et nous en parlerons alors.

- Demain, neuf heures. Et tâchez de trouver une solution à ce… ce problème. dit Harry en pointant Draco du doigt.

Rogue se leva alors brusquement du lit d'Harry et attrapa ce dernier par le col, clairement irrité.

- Cessez de prendre ce ton autoritaire avec moi, sale gosse ! Je le tolèrerai cette fois car les évènements plaident en votre faveur, mais à l'avenir je ne me montrerai pas aussi compréhensif, souvenez-vous en… cingla-t-il . Harry ne put qu'hocher la tête à contre cœur et Rogue lâcha lentement sa prise.

« Demain, neuf heures, vous m'attendrez dans votre jardin. Et souvenez-vous, dès qu'il est réveillé il doit prendre ces potions, je compte sur vous pour veiller s'il le faut ! ordonna finalement le sorcier, puis il se dirigea vers la porte.

- Vous savez où est la sortie. siffla Harry d'un ton méprisant.

- Mais certainement… A demain, Potter. répondit Rogue du même ton avant de sortir en claquant la porte.

* * *

« Il va claquer d'une crise cardiaque en me voyant. » pensa Harry en se tournant vers le lit du malade.

Imaginer Draco Malfoy faire une attaque se révéla un très bon moyen de décompressé pour Harry à cet instant, qui laissa même échapper un ricanement sordide en visualisant la scène.

- Saloperies de Serpentards ! maugréa-t-il en s'asseyant sur son fauteuil. Harry était las, n'ayant qu'une seule envie, celle d'être à la place de Malfoy dans son lit et croire un moment que tout ceci n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar.

Les cauchemars, il savait gérer, il y était habitué depuis le temps. Mais là, alors que la situation était on ne peut plus réelle, Harry se sentait complètement dépassé.

Il repensa à tout ce qu'il avait appris durant cette journée et sentit une rage sourde monter en lui. Si sa réaction avait été modérée, lorsque Rogue et lui en avait brièvement discuté, il n'en était pas moins réellement affecté par ces révélations. Son inquiétude pour Malfoy l'avait alors empêché de trop y penser sur le coup, mais maintenant, à froid, Harry sentait la colère le ronger.

« Ce vieux salopard s'est bien foutu de moi ! » pensa-t-il en revivant les souvenirs dans son esprit. Il était sidéré par la machination qu'avait enclenché Dumbledore pendant toute l'année précédente. Mensonges et trahison, c'était comme cela qu'Harry considérait l'attitude du vieil homme, il l'avait manipulé, dupé même, et le jeune homme avait du mal à s'en remettre.

Une heure plus tard, Harry grogna tandis qu'il essayait de trouver une position confortable dans son fauteuil, quand tout à coup, il eut une idée et se maudit même de ne pas y avoir pensé avant.

Il attrapa son sac de cours d'un mouvement brusque et entreprit de chercher son livre d'enchantements. Au bout de quelques minutes de recherches, Harry trouva ce qu'il voulait et tenta de se concentrer comme il put, prit sa baguette lorsqu'il estima être en mesure de lancer le sort, et conjura un matelas, une couette et des oreillers.

- Oh oui ! souffla-t-il alors qu'il s'allongeait sur la couche improvisée, se blottissant sous la couette moelleuse en soupirant d'aise.

Cependant, Harry ne mit pas longtemps à menacer de s'assoupir pour une durée indéterminée, or, il devait rester éveillé pour pouvoir donner les potions à Draco quand il se réveillerait. Il se releva donc et s'assit en tailleur tout en maudissant les Malfoy sur plusieurs générations, mettant de côté cette envie violente d'envoyer le mangemort et sa cicatrice se faire voir en sombrant comme une pierre dans un sommeil dont-il avait douloureusement besoin.

Et Harry attendit, attendit encore, que Malfoy daigne se réveiller. D'un côté, cela lui semblait étrange que le mangemort ne se soit pas réveillé tout de suite après le soin de Rogue, mais il se rappela que le professeur avait dit que ce sort prenait beaucoup d'énergie à celui qui le recevait. Néanmoins, il s'inquiétait, comme toujours, et en eut d'ailleurs assez de toujours être inquiet au sujet de tout le monde pendant qu'il peinait à garder les yeux ouvert et à réprimer multiples bâillements.

Au milieu de la nuit, Harry ne tint plus et entreprit de secouer Malfoy pour le réveiller. Il savait que cela ne devait pas être préconisé mais il n'en avait que faire, il fallait qu'il se repose car la venue de Rogue n'était plus pour dans longtemps, et il se doutait que la journée du lendemain allait être éprouvante.

Vainement. Le Serpentard ne manifesta aucune intention de sortir de son profond sommeil, comme s'il savait ce qui l'attendait et qu'il repoussait l'échéance autant qu'il lui était possible.

Deux heures plus tard, Harry avait résolu qu'il valait mieux se lever pour ne pas s'endormir et était adossé contre sa commode, bien qu'il aurait aisément pu dormir debout… C'est alors qu'il cru voir Draco cligner des yeux et bouger sensiblement, mais ayant peur que cela ne fut que le fruit de son imagination, il alla s'assurer de sa vision en secouant de nouveau le mangemort, et cette fois, en y mettant le ton :

- Malfoy ! chuchota-t-il. Malfoy, réveille-toi !

- Hum…

- Malfoy, par Merlin, tu vas me rendre dingue ! Réveille-toi je t'en supplie !

- Quoi ? fis Draco en papillonnant des yeux, agressés par la lumière inquisitrice du plafonnier qui était toujours allumée.

- Réveille-toi !

- Mais qui êtes… Po… Potter ?! s'exclama le blond de Serpentard en écarquillant les yeux de stupeur.

- Ah ! Cette fois tu es réveillé !

- Quel étrange rêve… songea Draco à haute voix. Ca faisait pourtant longtemps que je ne rêvais plus du Balafré !

Harry se figea un instant en entendant la réflexion de son ennemi, hésitant à demander depuis quand exactement Malfoy rêvait de lui. Mais il décida finalement qu'il ne voulait rien en savoir et tendit les potions que Rogue avait préparées pour le Serpentard.

- Tu ne rêves pas, Malfoy, et maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de me prendre ses foutues potions et te rendormir, cette fois aussi longtemps que tu voudras, parce que là je n'en peux plus !

- Non, je suis peut-être mort finalement, et je suis en enfer… Oui c'est ça, je suis en enfer ! Oh Doux Merlin ! Pourquoi moi ? Je ne suis pas si mauvais ! continuait de marmonner Draco en regardant le plafond, les mains tendues vers le ciel, et refusant de croire que tout ceci était réel.

Harry fulminait littéralement et dût réprimer une violente envie d'assommer son invité.

- Arrête ton cinéma, Malfoy ! Tu n'es ni entrain de rêver, ni en enfer, et tout ce que tu as à faire c'est prendre ces potions et te rendormir. siffla-t-il d'un ton agacé.

Draco, qui reconnut alors sans aucun doute possible la voix et l'intonation de son ennemi, le regarda avec de grands yeux d'ahurie, prit la couette entre ses mains et fondit dessous tout en s'éloignant le plus possible du Gryffondor.

Et s'en fut trop pour les nerfs à vif d'Harry, il se jeta sur Draco, l'arracha à la couverture et l'immobilisa en l'enserrant fermement par la taille.

- Lâche-moi ! beuglât le Serpentard en se débattant comme il pouvait.

- La ferme ! Bordel , mais ferme-là !! Je vais tout t'expliquer, mais je t'en supplie tais-toi, tu vas ameuter tout le quartier !

- Non, hôte tes sales pattes de moi ! Mais que quelqu'un m'aide, par Merlin ! s'écria le blond qui se débattait toujours.

- Si jamais tu continues à crier je te jette dehors et Voldemort te trouvera pour finir ce qu'il a commencé, je te préviens, je suis sérieux ! menaça Harry, ne sachant plus comment faire pour calmer Draco. L'effet escompté ne se fit pas attendre, et le Serpentard se figea comme un mort dans les bras d'Harry, ce dernier le lâcha finalement et lui tendit à nouveau les potions.

- Bois ça, je t'en prie… souffla le Gryffondor, plus las que jamais. Malfoy avisa les potions d'un air suspicieux avant de les balayer d'un geste brusque de la main.

-C'est quoi, du poison ?! Tu me croies assez bête pour boire une potion de ta composition ?! Non mais franchement, il faudrait être suicidaire !

- Ce n'est pas moi qui les ai préparées, mais ton cher parrain ! Et si je voulais te tuer j'utiliserais des moyens bien plus efficaces, sois en sûr !

- C'est une menace, Potter ?! s'insurgea Draco en lançant un regard meurtrier à son ennemi.

- Ca se pourrait… Si tu ne bois pas ces potions, tout de suite, il se pourrait bien que je perde pieds…

Harry en avait plus qu'assez de ce Draco, un peu trop récalcitrant à son goût, bien qu'il comprenait la réaction du mangemort, son seuil de tolérance avait atteint le niveau zéro, il était décider à faire prendre ces potions au Serpentard, dût-il pour cela se munir d'un entonnoir et le ligoter pour les lui faire boire de force.

- Tu dois les boire, Malfoy, c'est Rogue qui l'a dit alors fais-le ! Je t'expliquerai tout ensuite mais il faut que tu me fasses confiance…

Draco le fixa avec incrédulité.

- C'est impossible ! Mon parrain est un mangemort dévoué, il ne pactiserait jamais avec l'ennemi, pas même pour moi ! déclara-t-il d'un ton résolu.

Harry se demanda s'il devait parler ou non de la réelle position de Rogue dans la guerre, car il ne lui avait pas demandé s'il pouvait le dire ou non à Draco. Puis il décida que si cette affirmation pouvait faire céder le blond, il le lui dirait sans hésiter.

- Détrompe-toi, Malfoy, ton parrain est loin d'être aussi dévoué que tu ne le penses… Mais regarde plutôt… dit-il.

Harry décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes en montrant à Malfoy sa longue cicatrice et de lui expliquer pourquoi il devait prendre sa potion. Il s'approcha de lui prudemment pour lever le T-shirt qu'il portait.

- Qu'est ce tu fous ?! Dégage ! s'indigna Draco en voyant le Gryffondor s'approcher de lui. Harry soupira fortement et se rassit dans son fauteuil avant de lui ordonner d'enlever lui-même son T-shirt.

- Je sais que tu fantasme sur mon corps, Potter. siffla alors le Serpentard d'une voix trainante. Mais de mon vivant je ne me déshabillerai jamais devant toi !

- Enlève ce putain de T-shirt, Malfoy ! Et regarde par toi-même, je peux me retourner si tu y tiens… dit Harry d'un ton sarcastique. Draco grogna et se résigna finalement à enlever son vêtement.

- Oh, Merlin ! Qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé ?! s'exclama-t-il alors, en découvrant la longue cicatrice qui entaillait sa peau pâle.

Le regard d'Harry resta figé un moment sur le corps du mangemort et il dût secouer la tête pour sortir de sa contemplation.

- Voldemort t'as blessé, expliqua-t-il. Tu te souviens de quelque chose ?

Draco fronça les sourcils, semblant réfléchir.

- Et bien, je me souviens que j'étais dans mon jardin, et que… Oh, Merlin, oui ! Le Maitre m'avait convoqué et il était furieux et…

Draco s'interrompit brusquement et fixa Harry d'un air perplexe un moment.

- Où sommes-nous, Potter ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Harry se tortilla de gêne, le moment tant redouté était arrivé, et il devait à présent raconter à son ennemi pour quelle raison il se trouvait dans son lit… Autant dire qu'il était entrain de mourir de honte.

- Euh… Ecoute, bois ces potions et je t'expliquerai tout. bégaya-il en tendant pour la énième fois les flacons à Draco, ce dernier les prit en main et les calcula un moment.

- A quoi vont-elles servir ? demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux. Harry se rappela de ce que le Professeur de Potion lui avait expliqué et le répéta à Malfoy :

- Ces deux là sont sensées faire disparaitre la cicatrice, apparemment… Et, celle-ci… Euh, je ne sais plus très bien, mais Rogue a vraiment insisté, tu dois toutes les prendre. finit-il en omettant volontairement de préciser que la dernière était une potion calmante…

Draco observa de nouveau les potions, puis sa cicatrice, et décida qu'il était impensable qu'il laisse cette horreur maculer son corps parfait, il lui fallait prendre ce risque. Il ouvrit donc les flacons et les bus un par un.

Quand il eut fini, Harry et Draco regardèrent fascinés la cicatrice disparaitre de son torse pour laisser place à une peau blanche parfaite.

Puis Draco sentit une grande sérénité l'envahir, le plongeant dans une sorte de torpeur bienfaitrice. Il décida même que la situation n'était pas si grave, que Potter n'était pas un si mauvais hôte que cela et qu'il pourrait s'habituer à sa présence…

Mais Draco remarqua aussi qu'il se sentait un peu trop bien pour que cela ne soit normal, il fronça les sourcils et réfléchit un instant. Comment en était-il arrivé à avoir ces pensées improbables à l'égard du Gryffondor ? Il sursauta soudainement lorsqu'il tira la seule conclusion possible.

- Tu m'as drogué ?! s'exclama-t-il.

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

- Ne me prends pas pour un demeuré, Potter, j'étais entrain de me dire que je pourrais m'habituer à ta présence ! cingla le blond d'un air mauvais. Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que Rogue était décidément un maitre dans son art.

- Oui, bon… La dernière était juste une potion calmante, d'après ce que m'a dit Rogue. Mais tu en auras besoin avec ce que je m'apprête à te révéler, crois-moi, tu me remercieras…

- Alors là n'y comptes pas trop, Potter… Je n'arrive pas à croire que le parfait petit Gryffondor drogue ses invités !

- Je ne t'ai pas drogué, arrête tes simagrées bon sang ! Bon… Tu veux bien m'écouter maintenant ? demanda Harry d'un ton impatient, Draco acquiesça d'un signe de tête agacé.

« Ok… Euh, je ne sais pas trop par où commencer…

- Pourquoi tu n'essaierais pas par le début pour voir… lança le blond sarcastiquement. Harry se renfrogna mais choisit de ne pas répliquer, il était bien trop fatiguer pour se battre plus longtemps.

- Alors voilà, reprit-il, mal à l'aise. Pour résumer, il se trouve que, lorsque Voldemort m'a lancé le sortilège de la mort auquel j'ai survécu, il a établi une sorte de connexion entre lui et moi... Depuis, il m'arrive d'avoir des visions, il pénètre mon esprit en quelque sorte, parfois volontairement, pour me piéger, et d'autres fois où il ne s'en rend pas compte…

Il s'interrompit un instant, ayant de plus en plus de mal à continuer.

- Et ? demanda Malfoy en haussant un sourcil.

- Et bien, la nuit dernière… Disons que j'ai assisté à la scène où Voldemort…

- Arrête de prononcer son nom, par pitié ! s'exclama Draco en interrompant le Gryffondor, ce dernier soupira une nouvelle fois.

- Bon, j'ai assisté à la scène où tu-sais-qui t'a convoqué, ça va comme ça ?! demanda-t-il d'un ton irrité, Draco hocha la tête et Harry continua :

« J'ai tout vu… reprit-il. Je pouvais sentir sa colère, contre toi et ta famille, c'était tellement réel ! s'exclama-t-il en revivant les évènements dans sa tête, Draco en frissonna. Il t'a lancé un sort pour te blesser et t'a emmené dans cette grotte en te laissant pour mort…

Nouveau frisson de Draco.

« Et je savais où était cette grotte, j'y avais déjà été… Je me suis réveillé en sursaut, je ne savais pas quoi faire… Tu allais mourir dans cette grotte et j'étais le seul à pouvoir te sauver, mais d'un autre côté, je te déteste, ta mort aurait même dû me satisfaire… Mais…

Harry s'interrompit une nouvelle fois et croisa le regard choqué de son vis-à-vis, renforçant son malaise et il se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Il détourna les yeux de ce regard perçant pour pouvoir continuer.

- Mais je n'ai pas pu… avoua-t-il finalement. Je ne sais pour quelle foutue raison, je n'ai pas pu te laisser mourir… Je présume que tu pourras deviner la suite… conclut-il en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

Malfoy était abasourdi. C'était trop d'un coup pour le jeune homme. Il fixait toujours Harry d'un air choqué tandis que ce dernier se cachait la tête sous ses oreillers.

Le Serpentard se mit alors à détailler la pièce où il se trouvait et vit la cage d'Edwige qui trônait dans un recoin, comprenant qu'il était bien chez Harry Potter, Draco dût secouer la tête pour continuer à s'encrer dans la réalité.

- Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire… souffla-t-il en regardant dans le vague.

- Ne dis rien, justement ! Surtout ne dis rien, c'est assez embarrassant comme ça… marmonna Harry, la tête toujours enfouie sous l'oreiller.

- Je suis dans la chambre d'Harry Potter ! Merlin, si on m'avait dit que ça arriverait un jour… songea le blond à haute voix, tentant de réaliser mais n'y parvenant pas totalement.

- Tu m'étonnes… répondit Harry, daignant enfin regarder Draco en face. Bon, écoute, je suis fatigué, j'ai eu une dure journée et demain ton parrain doit venir pour voir si tu vas bien… Il sera là dans exactement… Oh, bon sang, dans trois heures !! réalisa-t-il en regardant la pendule. Draco le regarda de nouveau avec intérêt.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire avec mon parrain ? demanda-t-il vivement. Harry le fixa un instant avec hésitation, puis haussa les épaules.

- Severus Rogue est espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix, Malfoy… annonça-t-il de but en blanc, il ricana lorsqu'il vit le visage de Malfoy s'affaisser une nouvelle fois.

"Dire que je devais avoir la même tête que toi lorsque je l'ai appris… C'est affligeant ! lança-t-il d'un ton sarcastique et Draco le gratifia d'un regard assassin.

- Tu t'attendais à quoi, Potter ?! Je viens d'apprendre que mon parrain est un espion pour l'Ordre et que mon pire ennemi risque sa vie pour sauver la mienne… s'exclama-t-il d'un ton brusque. Harry rougit une nouvelle fois et eut envie de replonger la tête sous l'oreiller…

- N'exagère pas, Malfoy, je n'ai pas risqué ma vie ! J'ai juste fait ce que je devais faire... par acquis de conscience, c'est tout !

Draco, bien que n'étant pas totalement convainque, acquiesça tout de même avant de demander :

- Comment as-tu fais pour venir me chercher ?

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite, songeant plutôt à l'entrevue houleuse qu'il avait eu avec le Ministre quelques heures plus tôt. Cela lui semblait remonter à une éternité. De nouveau, ses inquiétudes au sujet de Scrimgeour revinrent le tarauder.

- J'ai transplané… répondit-il d'un air absent.

- Tu as transplané ? répéta Draco pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien entendu.

- Oui, Malfoy, j'ai transplané… Quel mot tu ne comprends pas là-dedans ?!

- Mais… Tu vas avoir de sérieux problèmes !

- Ecoute, je suis fatigué, on en parlera plus tard, pour l'instant je veux juste dormir. Du moins essayer !

- Ok, c'est bon…

- Bien, bonne nuit dans ce cas. trancha le Gryffondor avant de tourner le dos à Draco en se blottissant sous la couette.

- Potter ? fit Draco au bout d'un moment.

- Hum…

- Je meurs de faim ! dit-il d'un ton suppliant.

- Tu mangeras demain, Malfoy !

- C'est lamentable ! marmonna le blond. Tu es un hôte lamentable !

- Malfoy, s'il te plait… souffla Harry à bout de forces. Demain j'appellerai même ma saloperie d'elfe de maison pour qu'il te ramène un festin, mais laisse-moi dormir !

- Alors là je prends note ! Mais… Juste une dernière chose… chuchota le Serpentard dans la pénombre, après quelques minutes de silence.

- Roh, quoi encore ?!

- Bah… Je voulais juste te dire que tu avais raison…

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu as dit que je te remercierai, tu avais raison, je te remercie… Sans toi, je serai mort…

- Oh, pitié, Malfoy ! Cesse de prendre ce ton condescendant avec moi ! Tu n'as pas à me remercier, je faisais juste de l'ironie tout à l'heure…

- Peut-être… Mais j'ai été bien éduqué, Potter, et je sais que la moindre des choses quand quelqu'un nous sauve la vie, c'est de le remercier, que tu le veuilles ou non.

- Ok, Malfoy. dit Harry en se surélevant légèrement. Alors, je suis sensé dire quoi maintenant ? Que je t'en pris ?

- Un truc comme ça, oui… conclut le blond après un moment.

- Bon ! Dans ce cas, Malfoy, je t'en pris, ce fut un plaisir de te sauver des griffes du taré mégalomane qui te sert de Maitre… Maintenant laisse-moi dormir ! cingla le Gryffondor avant de se retourner une bonne fois pour toute en se jurant qu'il n'écouterait plus un mot de ce que dirait le Serpentard. Il l'entendit d'ailleurs grogner ce dernier un juron fort peu flatteur à son encontre, avant de visiblement se décider à se coucher lui aussi. Harry soupira de soulagement et s'endormit dans les minutes qui suivirent.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, à huit heures et demie précisément, le réveil Moldu d'Harry émit une série de sons stridents qui firent pousser un crie d'effroi à Draco, tandis qu'Harry émergeait difficilement de sa courte nuit de sommeil…

- C'est quoi ce truc ?! s'exclama le blond en jetant un regard effrayé au réveil. Harry tapa un grand coup dessus pour l'éteindre.

- Oh, Merlin ! lança-t-il, exaspéré. C'est un simple réveil, Malfoy !

Draco avisa l'objet d'un air méfiant, et Harry se surpris à rire de la situation.

Il observa un instant son invité, lequel restait silencieux. Le voir dans ces circonstances lui paraissait totalement surréaliste.

Malfoy avait abandonné son rictus dédaigneux pour laissé place à un visage détendu, ses yeux gris semblaient briller de malice, et ses cheveux blonds en désordre qui d'ordinaire était toujours impeccables venaient rajouter à l'irréel de la situation.

Décidément, Harry n'avait jamais vu Draco comme ça…

- Bon, il serait temps que tu prennes une douche, tu ne croies pas ? lança Harry en se pinçant le nez.

- Qu'est ce que tu insinues là ?! rétorqua Draco, vexé.

- Oh, rien… Simplement que tu es humain et que du coup… Tu pues la sueur, Malfoy… expliqua Harry avec nonchalance tandis que Draco écarquillait les yeux.

- Tu rêves, Potter, je ne sens pas la sueur ! Même après le plus mouvementé des matchs de Quidditch je ne sens pas la sueur…

- Oui, c'est ça… lança Harry.

Il était vrai que Draco ne sentait rien de spécial, juste peut-être une légère odeur musquée et virile, mais le Gryffondor n'allait certainement pas lui avouer que cette odeur d'homme l'avait toujours plus ou moins déstabilisé, et puis charrier Malfoy, ça s'était dans ses cordes…

- Bon, quoiqu'il en soit tu vas prendre une douche pendant que je fais venir à manger. trancha Harry en se levant pour ouvrir le volet de sa chambre. Draco acquiesça silencieusement. Attends-moi là, je vais m'assurer que la voie est libre…

Harry sortit de sa chambre pour aller inspecter le couloir. Des bruits de vaisselles provenaient du rez-de-chaussée tandis que d'horribles ronflements lui parvinrent, cette fois, de la chambre de son cousin. Harry grimaça d'un air dégoûté avant de rentrer dans la salle de bain et préparer quelques serviettes et d'enclencher le petit chauffage d'appoint, puis il retourna auprès du mangemort.

- Potter, où est ma baguette ?! lui demanda le Serpentard dès qu'il eut franchi le seuil de la porte, Harry le regarda d'un air hébété.

- Bah… Je ne sais pas, je croie que tu ne l'avais pas avec toi quand je t'ai trouvé…

- C'est pas vrai ! s'enerva Draco. Je ne me souviens plus très bien de ce qui s'est passé ce soir là mais je suis sûr qu'on a dû m'empêcher de la prendre quand j'ai été convoqué... conclut-il. Harry haussa les épaules.

- C'est possible… Tu n'auras qu'à demander à Rogue, il doit savoir lui. Draco hocha la tête d'un air agacé en regardant ses affaires étendue sur la commode d'Harry dans un état de propreté douteux. Le Gryffondor suivit le regard du blond et comprit le problème.

- Je vois… dit-il en prenant sa baguette. Il lança un sort de nettoyage sur les vêtement de Draco et ceux-ci retrouvèrent immédiatement de leur superbe. Le Serpentard adressa un regard reconnaissant à Harry sans toutefois le remercier de vive voix.

« C'est bon, tu peux y allé, mais fais vite… Et si tu croise qui que soit dans les couloirs contente-toi de garder le silence…

- Entendu… dit Draco en prenant ses affaires avant de sortir de la chambre.

Harry se laissa tomber dans son lit lorsque le Serpentard fut sorti. Décidément, il avait réellement du mal à se rendre compte de la situation. Cependant, il constata, non sans mal, que pour l'instant, il n'avait pas encore eu envie de tuer son invité, ce qui, sachant _qui_ était l'invité en question, tenait du miracle…

Il s'informa, en un coup d'œil sur sa pendule, de l'heure qu'il était. Rogue arriverait dans un quart d'heure. Soupirant, il se décida à tenir sa parole en appelant son elfe.

- Kreattur ! appela-t-il froidement. L'elfe apparut quelques secondes plus tard.

- Oui, Maitre… dit-il alors en se prosternant.

- Va à Poudlard et prends à manger pour deux personnes… Oh, et prends de la tarte à la mélace, du jus de citrouille, des toasts et de la confiture… ordonna-t-il en réprimant une grimace dégoûté – il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il faisait ça- et pas un mot à qui que ce soit, pas un !

- Bien, Maitre. répondit l'elfe sans plus de cérémonie.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Kreattur arrivait avec les effets demandés, Harry sourit malgré lui lorsqu'il commença à disposer la nourriture sorcière sur un plateau. Cela lui manquait terriblement quand il était chez les Dursley. Puis ce fut au tour de Draco de revenir dans la chambre, habillé, coiffé, et dégageant le subtil parfum du gel douche d'Harry. Le Gryffondor croyait halluciner quand il sentit sa propre odeur émaner du blond mais il se reprit aussi vite qu'il put.

- Dépêche-toi de manger, Rogue ne va plus tarder. dit-il, Draco lui adressa un sourire resplendissant, visiblement aux anges et se jeta sur la nourriture avec toute la grâce et la retenue possible, sachant qu'il était affamé.

- Tu as toujours eu bon goût en matière de nourriture… laissa échapper le blond en dégustant une part de tarte.

- Oui, c'est vrai… Mais… dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Comment sais-tu que j'ai bon goût en matière de nourriture ?

Draco parut légèrement mal à l'aise un instant puis retrouva vite son air indifférent.

- Je le sais, c'est tout… répondit-il nonchalamment. Pour t'avoir eu six ans en face de moi à chaque repas, j'ai eu tout le temps de voir ce que tu mangeais… Harry haussa les épaules, se contentant de l'explication du blond, et il ne vit pas ce dernier soupirer de soulagement…

- Bon, je dois descendre chercher Rogue. dit Harry lorsqu'il eut fini. Reste ici et surtout ne bouge pas !

- Où veux-tu que j'aille, Potter ? lança le blond d'une voix trainante.

Harry lui lança un regard mauvais, puis il sortit de la chambre pour aller chercher son ancien professeur. Il descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre et se rendit au jardin.

De là, Harry put voir un flash de lumière indiquant qu'un sorcier venait de transplané, à quelques dizaines de mètre dans un recoin discret.

Il attendit que Rogue arrive, mais, alors qu'il commençait à distinguer la silhouette du sorcier qui s'approchait, Harry se figea et inspira bruyamment.

- Oh, Merlin, c'est pas vrai ! s'exclama-t-il en se tapant le front de la paume de la main tandis que, nul autre que Remus Lupin, avançait tout droit dans sa direction d'un pas déterminé…

Fin...

* * *

_**Bon, cette fois je ne préfère pas m'avancer sur la date de la prochaine uptade... Mais je ne compte pas laisser plus de deux semaines entre chaque chapitre... Merci à vous de me lire, gros bisous à tous !**_


End file.
